AvatarsOfDarkness
by Lunarian
Summary: [Takari, PataGato?] Tk and Kari are together and all is well, or is it? The misguided intentions of some fighters of the 'light' will bring forth more DARK then they can handle... can you say Daemon? -Ideas or requests accepted.. nay requested!
1. Default Chapter

Lunarian: This here is a story I'm writing that I'm gonna submit to DigiHentaizone, but I can still post non lemon parts here. Read and Review! 

--AvatarsOfDarkness-- 

---Setting the Scene--- 

It has been several months since Takeru and Hikari started to date. When they announced it to their fellow Digidestined that they were now dating it barely came off as even a minor surprise. The reactions varied from person to person. The most common thing that was said was that 'it was about time', and 'we always knew you two would get together'. Yamato, Taichi, Mimi, Sora, and Miyako were of that opinion. Daisuke really threw them for a loop when he took the news much better then everyone expected, and even said that he had gotten over his crush and now has his sights set elsewhere. Ken calmly congratulated them, snuck a covert glance at Miyako, then returned to his stoic stance, even if a little flushed in the face. Iori was still too young of age to really care all that much for those type of relationships, but he was happy for their happiness just the same. Koushiro's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, so fast and imperceptible that you wouldn't have noticed it unless you were paying close scrutiny to it, which no one was unfortunately... or fortunately, depends on how you look at it. He then returned to normal and said he was happy for them, and proceeded to go back to his laptop typing, and if the keystrokes were now more urgant and rushed with strain, no one noticed. 

Things started slow between the pair, as most relationships between good friends do. It had been a long time in coming, but when Takeru and Hikari finally did admit to one another that they cared for each other in a non platonic way, their relationship still did not change much at first. They still treated each other as best friends, yet now there was a great deal of furtive glances stolen on one another and more fond looks passed between them. Soon the physical aspects began to change with holding hands and half hugs to encircle each others love with support and caring. 

It did not take them long to realize that, for them, fancy restaurants or expensive dates wasn't necessary to be together. Simply spending their time together as they had always done before was enough. They had spent such a long time as best friends and soul mates even in the platonic stage before romance and passion, that becoming boyfriend and girlfriend felt to them like a simple step in an ever inevitable direction, and they couldn't have been happier. Soon the holding of hands gave way to hugging and embracing, followed by pecks on the cheek. 

From such a sturdy foundation of friendship trust and love, it was not long before they truly began to express their love for one another physically through kissing. It started out light gentle and chaste, but soon they began to share long passionate kisses that left themselves breathless and panting. The two teens were aware that nearly all other children their age did not posess the capacity for love and maturity at the level they did, nor did many adults. If people had an inkling of how serious their intentions were, especially their parents and siblings, they would be watched like a hawkmon. Feeling that they had already long since grown up on the inside where it counts, Tk and Kari had decided to take the relationship at its own pace regardless of socieities expectations. 

Some would confuse the following of their own path as the typical hormonally induced lust, where they would waste no time in jumping in the sack, but that couldn't be further from the truth. The chosen of Hope and Light were not stupid, and had read into certain books on the subject. Well aware that even if they were ready to make love, that it was highly likely that many unwanted complications could occur because of their physically relative young age. They had been contenting themselves by taking many 'dates' into the Digital World, during their free time, together with Patamon and Gatomon whose interactions mirrored their partners almost as if they were mere extensions of themselves. 

Everything had been going so very well. Tk and Kari along with their partners were getting ever closer together in both body and spirit with no one the wiser. No one had guessed how close since the only time they went beyond hugging and cheek pecking was in the seclusion of the Digital World. Everyone's lives seemed secure and the future bright and predictable, until one fateful day forever ruined the chance of peace, and forever changed the fate of countless worlds. 


	2. two

A/N: No one reviewed? "Sniff, Waaah" 

The day was like any other, unremarkable in its routine, nothing to credit it with the massive upheaval that it would bring. The chosen gang had just finished destroying their daily quota of control spires and had returned through Koushiro's computer since the school's computer lab was temporarily closed down due to a nasty virus. Now the gang was just relaxing after a good day's work. Since this was after all Koushiro's home, there wasn't exactly much in the way of entertaining guests or really celebrating, so it came as no surprise when after a few minutes Miyako enthusiatically called out, "Victory party at my place!" Quickly everyone rushed out the door and off to Miyako's family store except for Koushiro and the two love birds. Koushiro, because he lives here and rarely joins in the daily get togethers, and the love birds... well... 

With an encouraging look from Kari, Tk gently cleared his throat to get Koushiro's attention before he became too absorbed into his computer to allow outside interference. "Ahem". Being interrupted, from whatever no doubt highly technical task he was doing, by a clearing of a throat and a tap on the shoulder, Koushiro spun around on his revolving chair and with raised eyebrows asked with a pleasant smile, "Yes? Is there something you recquire my assistance with you two?" 

A little embaressed to ask, but wanting to spend some time with his love, Tk nervously asked, "Say Koushiro... could we, that is Kari and I, use your computer to enter the Digital World for a few hours?" Reaching to grasp Kari's hand within his own, he smiled hopefully at Koushiro along with Kari saying with a blush, "We want to spend some time 'alone', but the school lab's down, so can we please use your computer?" 

Giving them a reassuring smile, Koushiro, while typing they couldn't see, said, "So that is why I have been detecting a static increase in the Digital portals to the Digital World. You should have told me, I was about to call an emergency meeting to investigate those anomolies. Thankfully Gennai contacted me to inform us that there is no immediate danger to the Digital World's structural integrity." He continued typing up a storm throughout his dialogue without once looking up to see if his audience was following. "I have located a nice spot for your outing. This sector over here", he said while pointing at a section on the map of the Digital World he called up on the computer. "The area is free of control spires so you don't have to worry about Arukenimon's spire monsters, and there are several access nodes throughout the area for easy access," the chosen of Knowledge said in a highly pleased tone indicating several dots on the grid map. 

Looking contrite, Kari apoligetically said, "Sorry about that Koushiro, we just didn't want to trouble anyone. We didn't think it was that big of deal, I apoligize for any trouble we may have caused," she added while bowing along with Tk for forgiveness. 

Not even looking back Koushiro told them, "Tk, Kari.. stop apoligizing. It was a mistake and it's over. Now I suggest you take Patamon and Gatomon with you as well, we can't be too careful." Gatomon spoke up from her position in Kari's arms, "Don't worry, we always go with them, and not just as protection, wouldn't you say Pata?", finishing in a light giggle joined in by the other three. It was most unfortunate that Koushiro was still facing the computer at that time or the others would have seen his expression to that last statement. His countenance got incredibly dark after hearing that, and muttered to himself on a subvocal level, "Oh just great, it has already started, we better not be too late damnit." 

Gatomon's ears perked up having heard something but was unable to decipher any clear words. "Did you say something Koushiro?", she asked curiously. Switching quickly from his sad and angry resigned face to his typical genuis intellectually superior look, as if a switch was flicked, he turned around and said, "Just that you're all set to go, have fun!" With a grateful smile Tk said, "Thanks Koushiro we one you one, we'll make it up someday. Digiport Open!" Unnoticed by the four, a button was pushed just as they entered the portal. 

"Somehow I doubt that Hope and Light," izzy murmered in a dark tone as he removed his finger from the button, "I severely doubt that." Turning to the screen he opened up a program contacting Gennai, "We have a problem, it's worse then predicted, I'm initiating the protocols," Koushiro said without preamble. Gennai's face immediately became all serious as he instructed, "It will take several hours to take effect. You must not let them proceed in the meantime, alert Arukenimon to their whereabouts if you must. Hope and Light must not fully bond, Gennai out," he said as he vanished. 

Looking down briefly in regret Koushiro whispered to himself, "Tk, Kari, forgive me... but this must be done." Then looking up with renewed determination he started searching to try and contact Arukenimon, "The prophecy must not come to pass." 


	3. A Taste Of Things To Come

A/N- Well, I wasn't planning on posting it all here since it is on DHZ, but I'm still getting reviews so I'll work on it. This chapter should fall within the R rating at its highest [I hope].   
**Important: If you feel this exceeds the rating limit, please tell me instead of reporting and causing my account trouble, if it's true then I shall rectify whatever is wrong.**

--AvatarsOfDarkness-- 

---A Taste of Things To Come--- 

Appearing in a flash of light, Tk Kari Patamon and Gatomon touched down gently on the green earth. Looking around their temporary hide away, they were pleased. Underneath the dense foilage of the great forest lay a woodstump perfect for sitting, set right next to a crystal clear babbling brook. Patamon and Gatomon rushed off into the bushes for their own privacy, as the two chosen sat down on the stump side by side. Tk put his arm around his angel and she eagerly leaned into the embrace. They took a moment to simply admire the moment. From the grandiosely picturesque view of the brook running out into the calm tranquill vast expanse of the sea, to the fluffy white clouds cast overhead. With eyes closed after a long day, Kari softly said, "This is just purrfect, nothing could make this day any better." _Did I just say purrfect? Been hanging around Gatomon too long, next I'll be wanting tuna for diner._ Tk, not having heard the slight word slip, felt inspired as he looked at the looming sun's reflection over the serene sea. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, my angel of Light," the bearer of Hope lovingly said as he turned her head upwards to meet his in a kiss. 

Reveling in the sweetness of the moment, Kari returned the kiss with wrapping her lithe arms around her love's neck. Taking pleasure in every sensation and touch as if it were a gift from Kami-sama himself, she was lost in the spell. The gentle pressure of his lips placed softly and reverently on her own. The caring hug given and returned freely. A calm cool breeze ever so sparecly bringing the sea spray onto their skin. His bright open eyes, open all the brighter from gazing upon his light. The light breath upon her face, and the enchanting aromatic scent that could only be her love, Takeru. Briefly pulling back from the kiss she looks deep into his glistening orbs and with absolute conviction and watery eyes says, "I love you Takeru, forever and always." As he gazes back he replies with equal certainty, "And I love you Hikari, forever and always." 

As with all things in creation, from the hand of man to higher spirits, time changes all things. Thusly so did time take this romantic scene and began metamorphisizing it to one of passion unbriddled. The kisses started to get deeper and heavier. They both began to get turned on, and soon simple kisses were no more. Kari, no longer looking for a chaste kiss, fully faced Tk and pushed him backwards onto the wood's flat surface. No words needed exchanging, they could feel it in their very being, their time was now. Now, straddling his thighs, Kari swooped down for the plunder. Ravenously she lunged her mouth over his and kissed deeper then ever with such fervor that Tk was worried he might cream in his pants. They had made out before, but nothing like this. 

Takeru did not lay idle while in the midst of this maddening make out. With equal passion his tongue did equal battle upon their connected field of love, seeking to fully explore every atom of her open mouth. While his tongue may have been in strong use, entertwining between her teeth and tongue, his hands was mostly idle aside from rubbing her back. Simply because despite the feeling of rightness, he couldn't overcome the advice of allowing the female to set the pace. Tk was quickly reaching his limit of arousal as the tightly constricting pants gave obvious proof of the bulge, and he was not alone in feeling the heat, as Kari, from the sensations of tongue on tongue exchanging their essence, was getting very wet down there as well. 

Tk as he lie on his back could feel her pert breasts hardening through the shirt, and those to warm globes of flesh was not helping with his already straining errection. Having very limited avenues open of exploration on his partner, he could feel his little 'mon getting all the bigger as it painfully pushed against the fabric of his briefs. As if by some sign that he truly shared some mystical link with her, Kari smiled at Tk with eyes full of love and a healthy dose of desire saying, "Takeru, mind helping me out of this shirt while I help you out of those pants?" Feeling as though he had been asked a question with such an obvious answers as 'Do you need air to breathe?' or 'Is Devimon evil?', Tk replied with a joking tone, "Queen Kari speaks and I obey, should I help you with my shirt as well, my Lady?" Happy that they can both be so incredibly horny yet still joke around playfully, so they aren't just obeying their loins, Kari responded in a mock scolding voice shaking her finger at him, "Now now, no need to rush. One piece of clothing at a time." 

Grabbing hold of the hem of her shirt he slowly lifted it up off her while she raised her arms up above her head. Laying her shirt off to the side, Tk looked at Kari's supple flesh and breathed out, "Beautiful." Blushing in pleasure from the praise, Kari bent down and helped him slide out of his pants, blushing further at the sight of his suppressed length. Sitting back slightly on the stump, Tk guided Kari to sit in front of him and encircled his arms around her. Holding her tightly to himself he kissed all the naked flesh he could reach, and gently touched her skin. 

Hikari felt as if she was on fire from all of the sensual caresses. The feathery kisses rained down upon her naked neck. Fingers lightly tracing the contours of her delicate stomache. His long fingers deftly drawing circles around her belly, causing her to startle in a ticklish tic, pushing against his bulge. Moaning in tandem with Tk as his hard member wiggles against her ass, "Ohh uh-uh Tk.." "Mmm ah Kari.." Kari's panty's were becoming soaked in her excited love juices, so she was very thankful that she thought to bring an extra pair in her pack, among other things. 

After trying unsuccessfully for a few moments to unbuckle Kari's bra, Tk had to ask, "Er, Kari.. I can't get your bra off, a lil' help?" Reluctantly disengaging herself from his hold, Kari stood up and took off her bra quickly, then placed it on top of her shirt. "Maybe we need to get you a training bra Takeru," she said with laughing eyes. Chuckling back, Tk countered, "I'd rather just practice on yours Hikari, the reward is much the fuller." With a final giggle Kari turned around and resumed the same position but this time facing him. 

Hungry kiss after kiss they shared, their tongues invading each others mouths and coupling in strands of connected saliva. Tk finally reached his hand foward, cupping each breast in one hand and gently squeezed. "Ahh ohh", Kari mewed in pleasure as her young breasts were massaged and her aereole lightly brushed. At long last the time for their culmination of love was at hand. 

With Kari being on a birth-control pill for the chance of such as this time happening, she took her hand and slowly ran it down to the top of Tk's underwear. Tk was in heaven, having the time fly by as he cuddled with his angel, then exchanging soft kisses. The kisses got harder and more passionate, getting better and hotter as his swollen extension getting harder. Now feeling her hands slowly traveling from the tip of his shirt down to his last layer of clothe between Kari's hands and him. This was it. This was glorious. The chosen of Light drew out his drawstrings with her right hand as her left hand came down ready to sake in and grab hold of his pulsing penis. Tk's breath was quickening in anticipation, soon his hothead would be wrapped in her divine hands. This was the stuff dreams were made of, miracles pale in comparison. This was a major step in their lives together. This was heavenly. They were ready, they were in ectasy, they were... [KABOOM!!] ... being attacked.. 

Yelling out in unholy frustration they screamed in unison, "FUCK!" In a mad scramble they got off each other and frantically put back on their clothes. Without her bra on and her shirt haphazardly thrown on, Kari grabbed Tk's hand as he finished sliding his pants back on, and seeing an incoming energy blast, desperately yanked him clear. [BOOM!] As the blast missed, the tree trunk was blown to pieces showering them with dirt, dust, treebark and sawdust. Having been knocked over in the shockwave, Tk looked up from his position on Kari's legs, and his once blonde now browning hair from the debris was pushed from his face as he scanned the area with his eyes to see where the blasts were coming from. 

**Reviews**

BlueRaq- I don't see how that review meant anything, but thanks for the effort. 

Lord Pata- I hope you have read and enjoyed it at the DHZ, if not then I hope you will think kind thoughts of it here. 

PHENIXHEART- I originally didn't put in a summary because I didn't think I'd get reviews. Now I have recieved some, so I'll put up a summary so give me your opinion of the summary. 

D3- Thank you very much for your uplifting review. I do have more plans for the story, they are just on the somewhat of a backburner, I have other stories too. 

Josie H.- Thnx for the review. The remaining few chap's can be uploaded fairly quickly... just gotta edit some stuff. 


	4. Four

A/N- No reviews for last chapter :/ 

--AvatarsOfDarkness-- 

---Under Attack--- 

The forest was quiet, unsettling quiet. Still not seeing anything, Tk stood up and offered his hand to Kari to help pull her up. As he looked into her eyes when he pulled her up he saw them widen in terror. Flipping his head around Tk saw what terrified Kari, a large red beam was headed straight for them. Before the stunned duo could do anything, a cry of "BoomBubble" was heard just off to the side of them, followed by a highly compressed gust of air. The spot sped right in front of them just in time to deflect the blood red lazer, averting a bloody end for the two by mere inches. As it was, the beam passed by with such searing heat it once more knocked them onto the ground. "Are you guys alright?!" yelled out a worried Gatomon as she and Patamon stood protectively in front of their partners. Patamon and Gatomon were also interrupted just at the point of sweet completion, as evidenced by their ruffled fur and intensely angry visage. 

Standing up again and dusting off their clothes, Tk said, "Yeah we are okay, just a few close calls." Staring determinedly ahead Kari said, "But we won't be here for long if we don't stop whatever is shooting at us." The anger and rage at being interrupted returned to them now that they were no longer defenseless. All four had bloodlust for the one who dared disturb them, and their thoughts mirrored one another thinking. _Whatever is out there, I am going to make it suffer horribly and DIE!_ Unseen, the crests pulsed black for a moment. 

"Patamon digivolve so we can crush this pest," Tk called out. _Why did I say it like that? I'm not usually this violent... oh well no time to second guess now._ "Right, let's do this," Patamon said as he started glowing, "Patamon digivolve to- Angemon" Kar clenched her fists saying, "Your turn Gatomon, digivolve." As she began glowing Gatomon promised, "I'll make them sorry, Gatomon digivolve to-Angewoman." Now standing in front of Tk and Kari, instead of a cat creature and a batpig, are two adultsize angels garbed in white with black helmets and black wings... wait a minute, black?!? 

Turning to look at his counterpart, Angemon stumbled in shock and gaped like a fish at Angewoman, saying, "Angewoman what happened to you? Your wings and helmet are black!" Answering back dryly as she inspected her wings Angewoman said, "Well they aren't a fashion statement, besides you've got them too." "Guys, focus," Tk yelled to the, "the attack." With a murmered, "right," they took to looking for the threat. 

"I still don't see anything out there," Angemon said in annoyance. "Whatever it is, it's good at hiding," said Angewoman in agreement. Now that they were alert and extra quiet, they were able to hear a very low humming [hrrzzzz]. Instantly after the buzz a thin red beam came flying out of the woods headed straight for them. Acting on purely protective reflexes Angemon grabbed Tk as Angewoman grabbed Kari, and they flew them both high above the forest away from the blast. "Let's both attack on the spot we see movement from Angemon," Angewoman proposed as she had an idea, "Kari, Tk, hold on to our backs." Grabbing a hold of Angemon's neck, Tk climbed on to his back saying, "Gotcha, just don't let me fall." As Kari did the same on Angewoman she giggled nervously adding, "And don't de-digivolve, we can't fly." 

Down below one of the many trees shook slightly for a fraction of a second before another red beam lanced right towards them. With the aided mobility advantage of flight the attack was easily evaded. Gathering power into his right fist Angemon advised, "We had better ready our attacks now so we can release a barrage in the instant those tree's move again and destroy before it can dodge out of the way." "A wise plan," Angewoman said in acceptance as she notched an arrow of power on to her winged bow. 

Kari was tightly holding on, during which she was reflecting on the situation and its strangeness. _This is the first time I've seen a digimon not announce their attack, those lazer shots are too accurate to be an accident, something wants us dead. Why is it always me and Tk who are always so ruthlessly targeted by the dark forces? And why do we feel a growing connection to the dark... just look at our digimon's wings, they used to be a blinding white but now they are a light black._ Takeru's thoughts were a little more erratic and less philosophical. _I hope we find and kill this enemy fast my arms are getting tired. Heh kill the enemy... I can just imagine the new gangs reaction to that, with their no kill fanatacism. It's probably just a black spire digimon anyway. I'll teach it to interrupt my special time with Gatomon like that, I... .. what the... Gatomon? Why am I thinking like Patomon?_

"There, to the right, fire!" yelled Angewoman as she saw some leaves rustle. An instant later there was three beams of energy flying through the air, two from the flying digimon, and one from the unknown assailant. Again it was easy to dodge the attack as they waited for their own to hit. [BA-BOOM!] The two blasts combined on impact and formed a spherical explosion of white with black and red swirls mixed in, disintegrating several trees and taking a large chunk out of the ground. "We got him!" declared Angemon triumphantly as they saw bits of digital data break apart. Mindful of their passengers, the two fliers quickly dropped down to the ground and de-digivolved back to their more common forms of Patamon and Gatomon. Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms and Patamon nestled into Tk's hair. "Let's go home I got to take a cat nap," said Gatomon sleepily. "Sleep tired home," Patamon mumbled half asleep already. 

Realizing that the mood was ruined and they needed to get back, Tk and Kari exchanged resigned sighs before heading back to the remains of the log to pick up their supplies before returning back. They themselves getting more and more tired with each step. Had they not been feeling so exhausted they might have looked back at the explosion site. Had they looked they may have seen Gennai carrying the broken pieces of a hi-tech looking weapon, watching closely with a guarded expression. "That was almost too close, I was almost too late. Now I can rest easy, I see the protocols are taking effect. Sorry Takeru.. Hikari.. but Hope and Light should never have tried to come together," he finished in a regretful voice before fading away.


	5. The Illness

--AvatarsOfDarkness-- 

---The Illness--- 

"Are you sure you don't want to call your parentsor brothers to come pick you up, you look really exhausted," Koushiro said to Tk and Kari at the door of his home. Even though it was obvious they were barely standing up under their own power, Tk still declined, "Nah thats alright, we can make it." As they slowly ambled their way down the steps and out on to the front lawn, holding up each other as they went, with their digimon still out cold, Koushiro gave one more try, "You are certain in your surety to continue on this course despite your immediate requirement for revitalization?" Kari and Tk looked at each other and shrugged as if to say 'Did you get any of that?'. Turning her head halfway to face Koushiro as it rested on Takeru's shoulder, the latter gave a bright grin contrasting her mood and appearance and said, "We're fine, thanks for everyting, bye Kou." 

The simple task of walking to Kari's home was much harder then they thought it would be. Their pace got gradually slower as they went. Talking a little bit to help keep active Tk mused out loud, "How could an enemy digimon get right on top of us like that without Koushiro spotting it and warning us." Replying Kari said, "Maybe it was just a special case of a digimon type that can avoid detection. I sure hope so, that was not an experience I would like to repeat. Being sitting ducks to some sniper I mean, not what we were doing when we were interrupted," she finished in a small blush. 

Now, only a block away from her house, Kari ran out of energy and fell down on to the sidewalk, crumpling at the knee's. "T..k.. I can't.. go on...," she slurred from her position on the ground. Collapsing next to his girlfriend, Tk rested his head near her own and with a last effort pressed a button on his digivice to signal a beacon for help.

* * *

The first thing Takeru felt when he regained consciousness was a fluffy pillow behind his head and a warm small body on his stomache. The second thing he felt was complete muscle atrophy, he had no energy to move anything. Snatches of conversation could be heard filtering through his awareness, only picking up a few words. "How.. he.. she.. pale skin.. unknown virus.. symptoms... are... don't know... wake up.." _Aargh my head, what are they saying and who is it. Where am I, a hospital? How'd I get here, last thing I can remember was Hikari and I.. -_" Snapping his eyes open he startled everyone there by jolting into an upright position crying out, "Where's Hikari?" Quickly all his energy fled him once more and he fell back down into unconsciousness as he heard someone say, "Kari's in the bed beside you." 

As Taichi stands there looking concernedly at the beds containing his sister and her boyfriend, he remembers how he found them three days ago. He had been watching Tv waiting for Kari to get home, it was her turn to make dinner. During one particularly boring program he had been ready to doze off, when his digivice started to beep loudly in quick succession. Promising himself to kill whoever is calling him later, he sat up and looked at it. All thoughts of his comfy couch were immediately gone as he saw an emergency messagecoming from so close to where he was. Quickly running out the door he sent a brief message saying, "Emergency signal 1 block away, I'm checking it out- Tai." When he reached the spot the signal was coming from, his heart stopped for a minute as he saw his little sister lying on the walkway unmoving. 

As he ran over to her he yelled out, "Kari!" He shook her shoulders and tried to wake her, but nothing worked. He was immensely relieved when he felt a faint pulse, and so was able to gather his wits enough to update everyone to the situation and check on Tk whom he discovered in the same condition. A short while later everyone was gathered in a dual hospital room they were able to secure thanks to Jyou Kido, a doctor and the bearer of the crest of Reliability. After having numerous tests done on both the children, Jyou still could not give a reason for the sudden sickness. "I can find no medical reason," he announced in frustration. 

That was 72 hours prior, and there has been little change in their condition. The brief return to awareness that Tk experienced was hoped to be a sign of returning health, but no more improvements came. Taichi had asked everyone to look for clues in the digital world or for any help, but nothing turned up. When asked, Koushiro said that both Azulugmon and Gennai could offer no help and expressed their regret and condolences. It seemed to all that they would soon be saying goodbye to Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari, the chosen of Hope and Light. 


	6. Six

--AvatarsOfDarkness-- 

---Decisions--- 

Jyou Kido looks in on the forms of Yamato and Taichi who are keeping vigil over the comatose children TK and Kari. They have been keeping watch of their siblings as often as allowed ever since eveveryone ran dry of leads to a cure. The only times they left were to sleep for the night and help out the younger digidestined in their battles since they were lacking in power from TK and Kari's digimon. Their parents were grief stricken, even more when they learned that no remedy was available as the exact cause can't even be traced. Walking up to them he placed a consoling hand on each of their shoulders and said, "C'mon guys, visiting hours are over. Go home and get some rest." _I hate this, what's the use of studying medicine if it can't be used to help my best friends. 'Good old reliable Joe' is what they always called me, but for once I can't help._

Being rousted from his silent stare at his little brothers unmoving state Yamato slowly blinked a few times before stretching. _How long have I been in this chair, kami it feels like forever. Takeru, c'mon bro you can beat this, fight it. We all need you, the team needs you, I need you. Without you I would have fallen into total despair long ago, please get better brother._ Standing up and placing his hand on TK's forehead, he whispered, "Get better TK, I'll see you tomorrow." Shielding his emotions within himself like a cloak he walked out the door to walk home. _If you don't come back to me Takeru, I don't know what I'll do._

Taichi knew that Jyou was coming to tell them it was time to go, he was acutely aware of the time. He felt so helpless that all there was to do was watch and wait as the time sped by. _Just like all those times Kari got sick when she was younger, when she was so weak and I had to care for her, but now it's worse then ever and nothing helps. I won't fail her this time, just like in that wasted city when Machinedramon was after us, I will do my best. TK can't stay with her now since he is in the same condition, so I will stand by so if she ever needs me I'll be there, no running off to play this time._ Placing a kiss on her forehead Taichi left the hospital with clouds of gloom surrounding him. 

All around the world that night many children had trouble getting to sleep or focusing on what they were doing. From Mimi in America to Catherine in France to all of them in Japan, everyone's thoughts rested on the incarcerated TK and Kari. All through out the Digital World the digimon whom made friends with the chosen, both new and old, felt great empathy for the children who were in danger of losing one of their own. 

.

* * *

. 

Inside the Odaiba general hospital the time of the night shift was beginning. Doctors nurses and orderlies were swapping places as all the day shift workers went home to get sleep and prepare for the next day as the others prepared for their watch. In one particular room, the one where TK and Kari reside with their digimon analogue's, the Tv screens silently flickered and the air grew heavy with static. The door slowly sealed shut as a black mist seeped through the hallway putting any who came across it instantly to sleep. The curtains on the windows pulled shut and the hospital beds carefully slid next to each other leaving no room between them. A large portal showing a gray wasteland appeared above the beds, phasing in and out of reality several times before stabilizing as a solid form began to emerge. 

Takeru has been floating around here ever since he passed out. Here, being an endless black void with no ground or concept of time. He could've been here for a few minutes, hours, days or even weeks, there was no way to tell, it all just came together as existing in nothing. As he floated he there he saw Hikari appear so suddenly that it was hard to tell she was ever not there. "Kari, is that you?," he asked facing her. _What's going on now?_

Hikari hearing her love's voice in this mistless fog turned towards him, "TK? Where are we?" Looking like she was hearing something else she said, "I have no idea." 

_Did she just hear me thoughts?_ TK thought curiously. 

"TK, what are you talking about, I'm right here." Kari said with a questioning look on her face. 

"Kari, I didn't just say that out loud. You read my thoughts somehow!" he exclaimed excitedly. 

Looking incredulously at him she remarked, "This hardly seems the time to make jokes." _This is something I would have expected more from Daisuke._

"I'm not joking. Hey, don't compare me to Daisuke.." the blond teen said with just a touch of injustice in his voice. 

"Wow, you really did read my thoughts! And I read yours, this is strange." _Can you hear this TK?_

Grining slightly he said, "If this works when we get back to normal, just imagine how good we could do on our tests!" _Loud and clear, my love!_

"We got the potential to communicate anytime we want secretly and your first thoughts are about acing a test?" _Good idea though, hehe._

They had gravitated closely together enough by this point to reach out to the other and pull themselves together. Hugging each other tightly they remained like that for awhile, listening to their beating hearts thump in perfect harmony. 

"I wish something would happen, at least explain why we are here, where ever here is," TK said in annoyance after some time had passed. _Kari, do you feel almost like you can feel what your digimon partner is dreaming right now? I keep getting images and impressions of being Patamon and eating ice cream at a diner with Gatomon._

With her head in the crook of his neck she turned slightly saying, "I'm sure whatever will happen, will do soon. I'm feeling content as I am for the moment." _You too? This is very weird. I keep feeling like I'm Gatomon doing the same thing._

"You are correct, child of Light," said a deep voice from all around them. 

"Who is that, show yourself!" Ordered TK. _That answers that question._

"Yeah, who are you, and what do you want?" Assisted Kari. _Let's hope it can't hear our thoughts._

As a swirling gateway began to open up slowly in front of them the voice emenated from within it, "Of course, I shall reveal myself. I'm afraid we did not meet under the best circumstances when first we crossed paths, but the balance is changing and it is time for you to shed your shells and become what you are destined to be." 

_This guy reminds me of Koushiro and Gennai and we haven't even seen him yet._ TK thought. 

_Yeah, that is creepy. What's with all this balance, shell and destiny talk to. I don't like the sound of it._ Kari thought apprehensively. 

Now that the gateway was the size of a large dog they could see what was on the other side. A place that they are both intimately connected with and fear it at the same time they are drawn. The Dark Ocean could clearly been seen through the portal, with its shades of gray landscape and murky black waters. 

"The Dark Ocean!" TK yelled out as his eyes widened. _I really wish we had our digimon with us now._

Clutching TK's body a little tighter, Kari's breathing started to accelerate. _We'll face it together._

Finally the portal reached its apex. A black form shrouded in shadows came silently through the opening. As it stopped moving and floated a few feet in front of them the shadows began receding away revealing the being beneath. Large gray bat-like wings grew from out of his back, easily rivaling the span of the angel digimon. He wore a sorcerer's brown robe with patches of gray and gold, and above the brow of his pointed hood there was an arcane symbol inscribed in more gold. His hood was arranged in such a way that nothing could be seen within his face, only two eyes glowing in the darkness. The last thing he had was demon horns comin out of the sides of his head. 

Sucking in a sharp breath in total surprise the two uttered in low tones full of dread, "Daemon." _This is not good, we could never hurt him even with our strongest digimon._ TK thought to Kari. _No... not Daemon_ Kari thought in general. 

With a voice that gave away nothing Daemon spoke, "You remember me, that is good. Nothing more to say, you have no questions? I'm here to help you this time, we are no longer enemies you and I." 

_Should we believe him do you think?_ TK wondered. Kari couldn't be sure either of what was right for them anymore, _Let's listen and see what he has to say, maybe he really doesn't mean us harm... he hasn't done anything to hurt us right?_

"Why so quiet chosen children? Are you petrified in useless fear? Or, are you talking to each other on a deeper level?" the dark digimon asked as his eyes shone even brighter with power. Breaking from his emotionless mask at seeing them both startle greatly at his question he chuckled deeply. "That's right, I know why you are now telepathic with one another. I know a great deal more as well, enough to change your outlook, so are you ready to listen, or will you allow yourselves to exist in limbo untill you die?" 

Now definitely having his attention riveted to the digimon in front of him TK braved the question, "What do you mean die in limbo? Are you threatening us after all? _Kari, I think we are at his mercy here. We have no choice but to listen to what he has to say._

Somehow managing to look offended while not changing his appearance at all Daemon said, "Not at all, chosen of Hope. I may be the ultimate darkness and practically evil incarnate, but I will not lie or decieve my allies. The death that awaits you I'm afraid has been orchestrated by the very people you trust and protect in your battles for the light." 

"What? No way! Our friends would never betray us!" Kari screamed as tears formed at her eyes. _They wouldn't right TK, they wouldn't.. would they?_

_Never.._ TK thought, but it lacked true conviction. 

"Enough dodging around the issue, I shall plainly say it" Daemon said getting tired from the constant interruptions. _I also don't have enough power to keep this gate open long... if I lose this chance I may never get another._ "The chosen child of Knowledge along with Gennai and Azulugmon have taken measures to have you both erased from existence as you are now. They have activated a program that is draining your life energy completely away, which is why you have been in a hospital for seveal days with everyone you know assuming you will soon die." 

"What, why! Why would they do that?" Kari said in bewilderment. _TK, are you getting the feeling that he is telling the truth as well? I'm starting to feel like I trust him, like we really are allies._

_Yea.. I am also getting that feeling.. But if we are allies, are we no longer of the light?_ TK pondered in confusion. 

"They seek to prevent the joining of Hope and Light. They have access to an ancient prophecy that states 'As the bearer and champion of Hope and Light become as one the age of darkest night shall never be undone'. They seek to stop this from occuring, but it has already begun. Do you not feel as if you are your digimon as well as self?" Daemon finished in expectation. 

The thought _He knows_ and _He's right_ quickly passed through Tk and Kari's minds. Now thinking back they remember having thoughts as if they were their digimon partner, and the dark wings on their digivolved foms, and the black and red attack and even all the darker thoughts they had been having lately. It all fit together. _Assuming he tells the truth_ they think belatedly, more of a passing thought then conviction any longer. 

Looking deeply at them he can get a sense of their feelings. "Yes, you begin to understand finally. I can tell you are not fully believing yet. I managed to record a small piece of conversation between the one you call Koushiro and Gennai just as you last entered the Digital World. Watch." the mysterious digimon known as Daemon says as he gathers power into his hands and releases it forming a small blue ball of light. "Digital Recording" 

The ball pulsates for a moment then Koushiro's voice can be heard coming out of it clearly.  
**

  
TK: "Thanks Koushiro we one you one, we'll make it up someday. Digiport Open!"  
Kou: "Somehow I doubt that Hope and Light,""I severely doubt that."  
Kou: "We have a problem, it's worse then predicted, I'm initiating the protocols.   
Gennai: "It will take several hours to take effect. You must not let them proceed in the meantime, alert Arukenimon to their whereabouts if you must. Hope and Light must not fully bond, Gennai out.

**

Silence fills the void once more as the recorder blinks away leaving behind two trembling teens totally ticked off. Their thoughts once more overlap _They.. how could they do that? They will pay... Revenge_

Feeling very drained from that little spell Daemon tried to get their thoughts back on track so he could wrap things up and return to the Dark Ocean where his power is not so severely taxed. It had taken him far more power then he thought it would already to reach as far as he had without losing his anchor to this reality and being forced back. "Are you ready to accept your destiny now, to release the chains placed on you as chosen of the light, to become my avatars? Are you ready to take your place as the Dark Chosen?" 

Full of anger and hatred as they were, they still had concerns, namely each other. The world around them could go to hell as long as they had each other. "Wouldn't that make us all evil, no love or anything?" TK asked in suspicion. Kari having let TK take over the questions for now was just holding on to him. 

Releasing a loud booming laugh that would have made them scatter in fear any other time, but now was soothing to their ears, Daemon assured them, "Worry not, children of fate, becoming my avatar shall not cut you off from each other. You shall always have your love of each other. Dark and evil, yes... but family to ourselves. Further you and your guardians shall be as one, neither shall be alone." 

_Except for sounding formal and a little cryptic this sounds okay, what do you think Kari?_ TK thought to the girl he would not mind to be forever bonded with who lay in his embrace. 

_Sure beats the alternative, I don't want to be wiped from existence. Gatomon and Patomon it sounded almost like he was saying we would be them... that can't be it can it?_ Kari thought. 

_Maybe we already are... I can still feel him when I try._ TK guessed to Kari. Looking straight into the glowing eyes of Daemon he said, "We accept." 


	7. Their First Time

--AvatarsOfDarkness-- 

---Their First Time--- 

Feeling very pleased that things have worked out as he had hoped Daemon says, "Excellent, welcome to your true calling, you made the right choice." Gesturing to the portal he entered through he informed them, "Come follow me through the gateway to the Dark Ocean, there my power is full and I can bestow it on to you. This has all taken place inside your minds, you are still on the hospital beds wasting away. By entering this portal you affirm your allegiance to the darkness, and I can bring your body's with me to replenish your life force." 

TK and Kari without any hesitation, drifted together through the portal. As they exited on the other side all their senses left them. Without sound, sight or touch they could hardly tell if they were awake or not. Only the constant assurances from each other using telepathic speech kept them occupied. _I wonder what is going on now.._ TK thought. _Do you think it was all a trick after all?_ Kari asked of TK. Thinking for a moment TK had an idea _Maybe we are like this because our bodies are still asleep at the hospital, and we are here._ _Strange to think of ourselves as bodyless... _Kari considered. 

Back in the real world inside the hopsital room, Daemon's insubstantial form hovered over the beds. The black mists quickly returned to him, strengthening himself for one last task while on this side of the portal. Pointing at each bed with a hand he let thin strands of yellow light escape his fingers. The magical strands ensnared the children and their digimon securely, and after removing the blankets and covers, levitated them up into the portal. As soon as they passed through the vortex he gave a huge grin (Not that anyone looking could have seen it) and followed them in, blasting the beds back to their original positions as he left. 

As soon as their bodies passed through the barrier between worlds all their senses returned. TK sat up slowly as the promised energy revitalized his body. Looking at Patamon still lying down on his chest he smiles slightly and asks, "Hey Patamon, how you doing buddy?" Feeling very groggy from waking up after such a long sleep Patamon chose not to move much or open his eyes, just answering quietly, "I'm fine TK... strange dreams but fine." 

Kari had a similar brief talk with Gatomon before the felinous digimon fell back asleep as well. "Well, now what?" she said looking around the great expanse of the Dark Ocean without fear or unease for once. _Hey TK... we are alone again, let's continue where we left off in the Digital World._ she thought to TK slyly. 

Getting a little turned on just thinking about it TK put down Patamon on the ground and pulled Kari up with him to stand. Hugging lightly he reached out with his right hand and softly stroked her cheek. "I do love you," he said as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned downward in a kiss. 

Leaning into the kiss and returning it Kari was just about to deepen it when a loud cough broke the mood [Ahem!]. Whirling around the two saw Daemon standing off to the side discreetly coughing into his hands. Taking the hint they reluctantly disengaged and faced him with Kari demanding, "What now? Can't you see we are busy here?" 

Answering in bemusemt Daemon pointed out, "Haha, I just thought you should know that I can't truly make you my avatars untill you have joined together. So, go right ahead and continue, I'll keep the other digimon away for your privacy." 

Almost ready to thank Daemon and get back to it, TK remembered how Patamon and Gatomon were so lethargic. "What's wrong with our digimon, they won't wake up." 

"Your bodies as they are right now can't handle the amount of dark energy you need to revive you and your digital selves. Think of them as a sleeping part of you for now, soon to awaken again." answered a yet again vague Daemon. He then warped away leaving them behind and alone as he said. 

They stood there together on the beach of the Dark Ocean with its black waves crashing onto the shore being the only noise for miles around besides them. Now they realized there was finally nothing to stop them from going all the way, it was way past time. 

TK wasted no time in returning to kissing Kari deeply. Rubbing her back through the shirt he sucked her mouth hard. He inserted his tongue inside her mouth running it over her teeth and sliding against her tongue. As they continued to suck each others mouths off they slowly reached down to the sandy beach. He raised himself above her as she lay on the ground and rested his weight on top of her as they continued to kiss. 

Breaking the kiss Kari grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled it off then undid her bra and flung that to the side as well. TK took off his shirt too seeing her so eagerly stripping off her top half of clothes. TK took his hands and placed them on her breasts as she trailed her fingers down the back of his spine giving him goosebumps. 

"Uhh," moaned Kari into his mouth as she felt her developing breasts being stroked. Her juices were beginning to make her panties wet in excitement. TK massaged her small breasts until their nubs began to harden sticking straight out. His twitching member pushed against the confines of his pants as the blood rushed to his nether regions. The water crashed on to the shore again soaking the two of them in water. Shivering a bit from the cold wetness now all over their bodies they began to kiss more frantically. Hands were everywhere, rubbing all over their naked skin. 

-Censored for Rating- 

_I love you_ they thought to each other as their awareness drifted off the land of dreams.

A/N- Chapter heavily edited to stay in R rating. Thnx for the reviews.


	8. Daemon's Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, of course. I don't own Dark Ocean or the characters or anything like that... only thing I can lay claim to is my plot and the way I choose to reveal it. 

--AvatarsOfDarkness-- 

Daemon's Deal --- 

It is an early dawning of the day as on one of the many beach side's of the Dark Ocean dimension sleep two of the newest brethren of the dark. Takeru Takaisha and Hikari Kamiya with their digital counterparts not far from them, now changed forever in ways still fully unknown to them, slept the night away in peaceful bliss. Clothed in nothing but their sock and shoes, everything else having been discarded last night in a passionate fervor, they sleep. Tk lying on his backside with Kari molding to his form on his right side, still joined, with her right arm thrown over his slickened chest and her legs intertwined with his, burying her head into the crook of his neck. 

As morning came bringing with it the perpetual twilight of the Dark Ocean the sleeping lovers slowly began to awaken. First to start moving was Kari, who woke up with such a pleasant feeling in her lower half. Tk's morning wood rested comfortably within her vagina, pulsing with life blood as he dragged himself back into awareness. Smiling contentedly she waited for Tk to wake up as memories from last night passed through her mind. _ Finally we did it, we made love. The good tingles spreading throughout my body as Takeru took away my virginity and we made each other ours, ahhh._

The most prominent focus of Tk's attention as he woke up was on his hardening member. The gentle waves cresting on the surf held little importance to him, nor did the grainy sand beneath his body as he lay down. No, the only thing demanding attention was his quickening erection. Opening his eyes and staring into Kari's reddish eyes his situation was made apparent to her through their shared connection, both physical and telepathic. _ Morning love, shall we have a repeat of last night's pleasure?_ He thought to her in undertones of equal lust and love. 

Taking her corresponding thoughts as an agreement the horny boy closed the space between them and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Holding her tight to him he mashed her breasts up against his hard body as they deepened the kiss, tongues twirling around themselves. Their excitement rose as he groaned lustfully bringing his hips up and back down. 

** Deleted Scene, Lemony**

A deep voice full of mirth broke their post-coital relaxation. "Randy little buggers aren't you?" Materializing a few feet away from them Daemon surveyed the scene with a broad grin. _ Yes, the bond is complete. Finally our time is close at hand, the Darkness shall cover all._

Daemon's sudden appearance startled them both so bad that they tried to jump up in reaction. Being entwined and lying down together as they were, that did not go over so well. Tk jumped up pulling Kari with him and as he tried to move backward she tripped, crashing into him and sending them both flailing into the water. 

"Hahaha" Daemon laughed heartily watching his chosen children flounder around in the water. _I haven't laughed this carefree in eons._ Seeing them shivering now, in the cold water, he took pity on their plight and with a burst of power parted the water where they were struggling to set themselves upright. "Is that better?" 

The water covering their naked bodies receding in the middle of their effort first alerted them to the fact that Daemon was still standing there. Quickly standing up they tried to keep some sense of modesty. Kari eep'd and ducked behind Tk whom was covering his privates with his hands. _ So embarrassing_ was their mortified thoughts. 

"Do you **mind**?" Takeru asked him with a highly affronted voice. "How about some privacy here?" 

"What, are you suddenly shy? You two weren't last night, having sex in plain view for all to see." Daemon egged them on to see how they would react. Having no one to interact with as peers for so long left him feeling highly mischievous. Their reactions caused him to laugh out loud again. 

Breathing deeply and exhaling noisily out his flaring nostrils, Tk's eyes bugged out in outrage. "WHAT?" His yell echoing around the vast expanse. 

Kari was about to join her mate in a righteous rage, however she was fortunate enough to see the smile Daemon could not contain, so she went out on a limb. "You're just teasing us aren't you?" She asked him quickly before Tk took more offense. 

Pouting at the perceptive young girl, although also happy she was able to notice, Daemon told her. "You caught me, I gave you my word for privacy last night and I kept it." Not caring in the least that they were naked before him he decided to fix it for them if only so they could move on to business. Whispering a spell to himself he released it at the two, clothing them in drab grey clothes, nondescript pants and shirt. "Now then, since that little episode is over, how about we get started?" 

Taking the pairs questioning looks as a prompting, Daemon started up on a lecture to give them more of an idea of what was expected from them. Everything was rushed last night and his own substantial energy reserves were drained, but now after a night of recuperation he was back in top form. "If you recall, I told you that I couldn't officially make you my avatars until you had joined together. Now that you have tied your souls together for eternity I can bestow upon you my dark boon. Before I do that however, I want you to fully understand what you are accepting into." 

Tk and Kari stood listening in rapt attention to the dark entity. It pleased them that he would explain things in greater detail to them, since in all honesty they did accept very abruptly, and of having no real idea what being a 'dark chosen' would entail. Their best guess was they are to try and kill the other chosen, it would make sense. 

Tk, being the more outspoken of the two of them, decided to put this thought to Daemon. "We're now allies as you say, so will be joining you in fighting the other digital chosen, right?" The thought of fighting and possibly killing those he had called family and friend just a few short days ago was not altogether disagreeable. _ You think I should be worried much?_ He though to Kari after relaying his thoughts to her. 

Being content with letting Takeru take charge in sounding out their new calling, Kari stood by silently lending support. _ Nah, It's perfectly reasonable, we've changed. Might as well accept it and show them not to underestimate us._ She thought back to him. 

It was just what he thought, the children had a very vague and blase understanding of the goals of the dark faction. They thought all he wanted to do was kill off the other digital defenders, as if that would be satisfying to the darkness. Seems it was time he educated them on the finer points of corruption and depravity. "So you think I would ask my family to join me in a straight out assault on all of the other protectors of the light?" When they indicated into the positive, he realized it was as he feared, they lacked insight and forethought. No matter, he would teach them in time. 

"You spent years on that side, just think of how that would turn out?" Not waiting for an answer he went on. "They always have some kind of trick up their sleeve to pull at the last minute in a fight even when you think you have them completely outclassed." Seeing how they were giving him their undivided attention now, soaking in this new view on life, he also pointed out their most grievous misconception. " One more point to think about is this; Why would we be satisfied with just killing our enemies? Ending the suffering they will endure immediately? No, better to destroy their lives. To spread despair and suffering, bringing all of them into the lowest level of anguish and agony." 

"Wow" said Tk and Kari together in a low breathe, blown away by the level of malevolent action being proposed. 

"How are we supposed to do that?" Asked Tk, who was coming to realize that he would be needing to work on his subtlety. A big change from working on the light side where everyone just charges in and gangs up on the bad guy until they are dead. 

"You don't get it yet, do you? What needs to be done is for you both to return to your old lives and pretend as though nothing has changed." Daemon explained to them patiently, taking care to get this vital part clear to them. "We don't have the power needed right now to win in a fire fight, we have to deal with them from the inside." 

The former child of light tried to call attention to what she thought was a rather large oversight. "But Daemon, you said that they are all expecting us to die soon, and that digital protocol to remove our powers and lives was in effect. So, how can we help attack from within if we are dead to them?" 

Once more pleased with his new families thinking, he let them in on his main plan from the start. "Good, you are beginning to understand things are not quite to simple. Azunglomon and Gennai are doing all they can to erase the current chosen of hope and light as a preventative measure to stop them from coming together, so we shall give them what they want. You both will awaken slowly from your comas in a miraculous recovery, everyone will be speechless to how the virus went away or what it was, but after a close examination and being pronounced healthy you will be released to your families. Since you will no longer be the chosen of hope and light after becoming my avatars, the chosen of knowledge's scans will show that their program was effective in removing your powers. He will be so full of relief that you both need not die after all that there are high odds he will not look too closely into this." Carefully scrutinizing their expressions he recognized the looks of dawning comprehension slowly transforming their previously confused faces into the beginnings of crafty smirks. _ Yes, they will grow into this well. _

"Shortly after returning home you will try to join them on an outing to the DW, but as you try entering nothing will happen. This will provide Koushiro with the opportunity to declare your powers gone without letting on that you know what is going on. The plan is to lay low for awhile, reintegrate yourselves into their lives again even if you can't join in the battles. Feel them out for potential weaknesses and when the time is ripe you will set in motion their downfall from right under their noses." Conclusively laying out the backbone of the plans he had set in motion, Daemon awaited his allies thoughts on his scheme that he painstakingly concocted. 

Suffering from acute information overload the children tried to make sense of everything and _ He certainly comes up with a detailed plan._ Tk thought to Kari in astonishment. 

Mentally giggling Kari thought back to Tk. _ That, Takeru, is a major understatement. It sounded like a great plan to me. We just act like nothing changed and have fun until they drop their guard. _

It didn't register to Tk but somewhere along the way he changed from being impressed by Kari's kindness and bright attitude to admiring her deviousness and malice. _ Put perfectly, you sexy demoness. Let's get started then._ "That sounds like a very meticulous and clever plan." Tk said to their waiting benefactor who was staying still waiting with complete lack of movement. 

"You're too kind, it is the result of more time then knowing what to do with it." Taking their ready acceptance as a positive thing he decided to divulge the full prophecy to them, just incase they might feel manipulated after the fact. It never pays to have allies you count on discover a reason to double cross you. "Lastly before I give you my power, you should hear the full prophecy, not that small piece the light idiots stumbled upon." Once more he gathered a small speck of magic into his hands and released a small blue ball of light. "Digital Recording" 

** As the bearer and champion  
of Hope and Light  
become as one   
The age of darkest night  
shall never be undone. **

If Hope and Light be betrayed  
by one who foolishly does as is willed  
so shall the dimensions weep as is made  
the Prophecy of the Dark Chosen fulfilled. 

Fear, fear all who serve the light  
the avatars of Daemon bring to you a blight.  
Darkness shall cover all  
despair in every one  
the dark chosen's child they call  
the reincarnation of Daemon.

* * *

To Be Cont'd . . . 

A/N: I lost track of who reviewed what last so to everyone who reviewed thank you. Anything respond able to I shall now. 

wkw: If you could give me some idea of what went too far I'd appreciate it. I'm not sure where the lime/lemon cutoff would be to keep safe. 

tiso22: I think R is for sex and violence yeah, but not explicit sex. That would be NC-17 or X. 

zerowolfmaster: Thanks bigtime for your many reviews. From the tone of what you have said you might not like where I'll go with this, but hopefully you will. The unedited version is at the Digimon Hentai Zone, just google it and you'll get there no prob. Ch 8's coming up here before there since I'm still waiting for them to update. 


	9. A New Day Dawns

Lunarian: I thank anyone who was kind enough to leave me a review, most notably those on I think I will respond to the individual one's in my profile. Hope you enjoy this, please drop me a line to share your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, of course. I don't own Dark Ocean or the characters or anything like that... only thing I can lay claim to is my plot and the way I choose to reveal it.

blah- text  
_blah_ thoughts   
blah sound Fx

--AvatarsOfDarkness--

- A New Day Dawns -

The doctors in Odaiba general were mystified as to what was going on with the two patients in room 2-A. It was only a few days ago that a young man rushed into the hospital with two unconscious children. They both looked like they were simply sleeping but the man who brought them in insisted they were examined right away and that is where the mystery started. No one could find any discernable reason for the two of them to be in to what seemed a heavy coma. Specialists were called in yet all the learnt medicine knowledge couldn't help the patients. Their families were told they would be kept under watch and that was the best they could offer.

That was several days ago, but now this very morning as the early morning staff checked in on the expected comatose residents, they were shocked to see them both awake and talking to each other as if nothing had happened. The orderly nearly broke his neck on the stairs as he ran down to the main desk to alert the head doctor to this miraculous recovery. Only minutes later and a small mob of stunned medical elite raced to room 2-A to see this phenomenon themselves. Sure enough as they entered the room there was the two patients chatting along without a care.

The doctor immediately tried to question them on their experience, but only got vague answers in reply. They were walking home together and just collapsed out of the blue and woke up a short time ago to find themselves in a hospital, and so they have been talking to pass the time since. They then surprised the doctor by asking to contact **their** doctor Jyou Kido, he wondered how they knew but left to make the call anyway.

A short phone call later and the doctor returned to his scheduled day. He couldn't shake the feeling that the Kido fellow knew more then he let on, but had no proof and had to resign himself to a frustrating time of waiting for him to reveal his findings after he gets here.

* * *

Tk and Kari were both asleep in the hospital secured wing room 2-A. After concluding their business with Daemon he sent them back to their beds early enough so that no one would be the wiser. 

That previous time spent in the dark ocean with Daemon had proved to be more life-altering then imagined. After hearing the prophecy and finally seeing where he was coming from in wanting to recruit them as his dark avatars. It took no further convincing for both Takeru and Hikari to accept the position. One power infusing ceremony later and they both felt the same still. When Daemon was questioned to this he replied to them with an enigmatic saying that the abilities would have to be discovered by themselves. He told them it was more fun that way, but privately Kari thought something went awry and he had no idea now, and after putting the theory to Tk he agreed but they didn't say so to him.

The only thing they had so far been able to understand as different was that weird sense in the back of their heads that Tk and Patamon were one in the same as well as Kari and Gatomon, it had increased. As for where two digimon were right now, they woke up with that same strange feeling then hid under the bed before someone saw them.

Now as Tk and Kari slept, Gatomon and Patamon took the chance to vent their own frustrations.

Patamon placed his paws on Gatomons face gently as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Mmmphah" She wasn't satisfied with that however so she decided to take charge.

"Whoah" Patomon suddenly found himself lain back on the ground with a sexy cat digimon straddling his lap without warning. "Ohh Gatomon" She lunged downward onto him and took his mouth into her own aggressively. "Mmm" This lead to a passionate battle of kisses between them.

Patamon's little member twitched as their passion grew. "Uurgh yea" He let out grunts of pleasure as his feminine cat digimon lover's fur rubbed against his body's own creating small jolts of pleasure to run through his frame.

**Deleted- Lemony**

The yowls coming from the quivering mass of flesh underneath him gave more gratification to Patamon, driving him on to be more forceful. Clamping his mouth down onto her right breast he bit lightly, drawing a gasp from her, proceeding to suck hard on her poking nipple. Alternating from one succulent melon to the other he drove her to new levels of excitement while thrusting harder and faster into her furry cup.

Coming down from her orgasm Gatomon said to Pata while panting. "Ohhh Patamon, that was wonderful." For their first time that was great, more painful then when Tk and Kari did it, but still so full of pleasure. How she knew what it felt like for their human counterparts she didn't realize.

With his own wave passed by, Patamon relaxed within Gatomon. "Oooh yeah Gatomon, you feel so good. I love you" Sealing his love declaration with another kiss. Only now did their actions catch up with them, running out of energy after their fierce coupling. They fell asleep together underneath the bed in the dark.

* * *

The morning sun has only been up for a short while, the day was just beginning. In the Kamiya household Taichi was deeply sleeping, lain sprawled on his bed with the sheets messed up and his blanket half off. Sleeping on a pile of sheets and assorted clothes near the foot of his bed Tai's best-friend digimon companion Agumon was similarly snoring away. The room was bathed in darkness still as the window shades had been pulled down. 

After coming home yesterday from the hospital after visiting hours were over Tai didn't feel like doing anything. No games or tv or even fixing up a huge snack to share with his dino-buddy. His worry over Kari and to a much lesser extent Tk robed him of all happiness. It might have been possible to see his low worry of Takeru as cold, but that's the way of a family bond. He was sure Yamato had enough worry for his lil'bro anyway. So with nothing to do and feeling vigor less he and Agu went to bed right away after leaving a note for his parents. His thoughts on the matter being the sooner he fell asleep the sooner he could wake up and go visit Hikari again.

Tai was currently having a dream. In his dream he was watching helplessly on the other side of a see through wall at an operating room. Lain down under sedation he could see his sister's pale face as the doctors around her moved about doing things to her. He couldn't hear a word said but the message was all too clear as they shook their heads morosely. Suddenly the machine monitoring her heartbeats started spiking erratically before going into a straight flat line.

All through this Taichi was screaming himself hoarse. "Nooo! Hikari! Don't die on me Hikari, no... Live! don't go..." Banging repeatedly on the clear glass to no effect, throwing his full strength behind his punches until his knuckles became bloody and raw.

With a flash of light everything went away and he was brought next to her staring into her closed eyes and motionless face. With tears streaming down his face he shook all over crying again and again for her to come back. Distantly he heard a noise "Taichi". Rising his head he looked once more into his sisters eyes and found them open blankly viewing him. "Taichi" He heard again, not coming from her though.

She opened her mouth and spoke as if a little girl again. "Why Taichi?" She said to him with a heartbroken voice. "Why did you let me die? Why couldn't you save me?" Her eyes turning red and black shadows overtook him as her gaze burned into his. "It's all your fault!" She screeched at him in a voice full of hate and anger.

His heart in his throat he couldn't respond verbally. All he could do was shake hs head rapidly in denial pleading for her to understand, but none was given.

The darkness completely enveloped them both now only letting him see those burning eyes accusing and disappointed. "YOUR FAULT!"

"Hikari!" Taichi woke up with his mind in complete disarray. He couldn't remember what he dreamt of but he could tell it had to have been bad. His palms along with his face and hair was rank with sweat and his pulse raced enormously. Having woken from a nightmare he jumped in fright while in bed, twisting the sheets even more so and catching his legs on them, causing him to fall off his bed sideways smacked right on top of the slumbering Agumon. "Ghah! Ow!"

Agumon being woken up in such a manner as having his human partner falling on top of him, responded as about what one might expect. _I'm being attacked._ Before seeing what was on top of him he lashed out with his claws. Hearing a familiar scream of "Aahh" helped to jumpstart his brain and fully wake him up. _Tai's in trouble!_

With the lights still off in the room it was hard to tell what was going on, so Agumon leapt to his feet and called out in concern. "Tai are you ok?"

Taichi who had been thrown off Agumon and onto his back after being slashed was currently holding his hands over his belly in a defensive brace. "Agumon I'm fine, just turn the light on." _Auh this hurts, what the hell happened?_

"Okay Tai" Agumon said happily before running over to the wall and flicking on the switch. Turning around his countenance changed to worry quickly. "Tai your hurt, be right back" He blurted out before running off to the bathroom to get the first-aid box. _I hurt Tai, I hope he's ok._ He thought to himself in guilt.

Tai couldn't help but let loose a chuckle on seeing how he overeager pal went straight for help. The pain was already fading away so he slowly removed his crossed arms to peer at the injury. Fearing the worst he gave a sigh of relief seeing only an angry red line with a small tear at the beginning. His shirt was ruined, but the blood wasn't even flowing out of the wound, it just pooled at the cut. "I'm fine Agumon, just a little cut." He told the small orange digimon after he returned with the box.

"I'm really sorry Tai, I was still half-asleep." Agumon told him in contrition.

"No, really it's ok Agumon." Tai said with a genuine smile. "See, just a minor thing." He put away the supplies now that he was patched up.

Satisfied that his friend was really okay Agumon smiled back. After a moment a thought occurred to him though so he asked Tai. "What happened that made you fall on me anyway?"

His eyes lost their warmth and the smile vanished in an instant, remembering the feelings brought from the nightmare. "I had a really bad dream Agumon." He said despondently. "A really bad dream."

Before Agumon had a chance to reply to that, Taichi heard the Kamiya's phone rang. _Maybe it's the hospital_ Sprinting out his rooms door he got the phone on the third ring. "He-Hello?" He asked slightly out of breathe from the sudden action.

"Is this the Kamiya residence" He heard on the other line from a soft female voice.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked the caller. _Please kami be good news about Kari._

"This is Odaiba general hospital, front office. May I please speak with Mr or Mrs. Kamiya regarding Hikari Kamiya." The caller continued in a calm voice, speaking as if nothing was wrong.

_Kari!_. "Th-They're n-not here right now. This is their son Taichi, Kari's older brother. Is she ok?"

"Please tell your parents to call back as soon as they get in" Once again speaking calmly.

_What the fuck?_ "Please miss, I will... Just please, is my sister okay?"

"Your sister is fine, she and young Mr. Takaisha woke up this morning. Please tell your parents we would like to see them as soon as possible." Finally a little tone crept into the callers voice, some warmth.

"Thank you so much, I'll be sure to tell them." Taichi said, barely able to keep his voice level his relief and happiness was so great.

"Thank you, good bye." click

Hanging up the phone in a state of shock he walked back to his room where he found Agumon fixing up the messed up room from their brief scuffle. Walking like a zombie to his bed he sat down heavily and stared into nothing.

"Tai what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Asked Agumon when his partner continued to sit with a stupefied expression on his face. That snapped the bearer of the courage crest out of his daze, he looked at Agumon giving him such a huge smile that it almost scared him.

"SHE"S AWAKE!" Taichi yelled out suddenly, giving poor Agumon a fright. Giving no mind to that Tai rushed over and picked up Agumon in and hug and twirled him around in his delirium saying over and over awake "She's awake" while crying and laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Yamato Ishida, in an unknown contradiction to his sometimes rival/friend Taichi, had never fallen asleep the previous night. After leaving his brother to the staff of the hospital he went straight home and sat in front of the Tv for awhile before going into the liquor cabinet for some booze. That was the previous night, and now Matt and his digimon partner Gabumon were both drunk. 

The human one spent his time striking chords on his guitar and singing drunkenly any songs that came to mind. It would have been so easy to fall completely into depression like that one time in the digital world, but he felt he owed it to his brother to do his best to keep the hope for him. So, instead of wallowing in pure sadness he drank to dull his senses and let his mind wander to different thoughts then his little brothers infirmity.

Not one to leave his best human friend alone when he needs companionship Gabumon joined Matt in his drinking. Due to his smaller size he was inebriated much faster then his blond-haired friend was and was soon flipping through the channels on the Tv randomly while giggling at nothing.

They spent all night that way, and now with the day starting they were starting to pay for it. they're eyes were bloodshot and a pounding headache made itself known in each of their skulls. Taking a few trips to the bathroom to vomit had helped some, but they were both still feeling very crappy. The grungy dirt taken in from not washing added to the overall feeling of filth.

At some point later, after returning from a trip to the toilet, Gabumon noticed his companion's digivice had a blinking light indicating a message. "Hey Matt". He called to his friend who was laying spread out on his bed up-side down.

Wincing at the pulse of pain brought on by Gabumon's loud voice he replied weakly. "Wha-What? Talk quieter". Pushing his hand against his temple's to emphasize why he needed silence.

Having not been looking in Yamato's direction and thus missing that cue Gabumon told him in his still normal volume voice. "Your digivice is blinking."

_Ahh damn my head hurts. Why can't Gabumon talk quieter dammit? What did he say anyway... I have a message on my D3? What could that be about... unless...TK!_ Springing out of bed with adrenaline he grabbed his digivice out of Gabumon's hands to retrieve the message. After the world stopped spinning from his sudden vertigo, that is.

"Everyone good news! I just got a call from the hospital, they said that Hikari and Takeru just regained consciousness. Am heading there now, any who can come are welcome. - Tai" Reading the message the young Ishida man's face broke out into a smile. _He'a awake._

Gabumon himself was also happy his friends were better now. Running towards the apartments door he called to Matt. "C'mon Matt let's go."

"Hold on there". He said stopping Gabu before he could run out in broad daylight. "We need to wash up first then get you a disguise, we're closer then Tai anyway."

Less than 10 minutes later Matt and Gabumon were fast on their way to the hospital.

* * *

To Be Cont'd . . . 


	10. Getting Situated

**Lunarian**:I was most pleased by the positive response this story has recieved thus far. I only hope it will continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, of course. I don't own Dark Ocean or the characters or anything like that... only thing I can lay claim to is my plot and the way I choose to reveal it.

blah- text  
_blah_ thoughts   
blah sound Fx  
_blah_ Kari Telepathy to TK  
**blah **T.K. Telepathy to Kari

--AvatarsOfDarkness--

- Getting Situated -

Takeru and Hikari, sleeping while their digimon made love, were subjected to an ever increasing overlap of the experience in their dreams. Leaving their body state similarly affected on their awakening. In other words they woke up horny.

Waking up in his hospital bed in the dim lighted room T.K. could feel his arousal pushing against his hopital provided pajama bottoms. Having such a serious case of morning wood and being unable to do anything about it really sucked. _Morning T.K._ He heard in his head as Kari talked to him with their mindspeak. _Feeling a little stiff?_ She asked him impishly. Causing him to groan in more ways then one, her voice not helping. **Kariii stop it. **

Kari could tell that T.K. was feeling a little frustrated, but couldn't resist teasing him more, so possessed by a naughty urge she decided to start talking dirty to him. _I bet you would love to take that big hardness and push it in deep._Seeing no one around she began to stimulate herself under the bed covers as she sank into the fantasy. Bringing her right hand up she rubbed her breasts while taking her left hand lower to her vagina.

_Shit._ He thought to himself as he listened to his girlfriend talk like that. With the return of his errection now begging for release once more T.K. decided to join in since Kari wouldn't leave him alone. **Oh yeah Kari, that feels great. I love how it feels. **Reaching down under the covers he slipped his underwear down to around his knee's and began to gently massage his length with his left hand.

Kari was happy that T.K. was joining in, it made it so much more enjoyable.

**Deleted & Modified - Lemony**

_Mmmm, that was better then doing it by myself. _

**Just wait until we get out of here, then we can do it for real. **Just thinking about it was bringing new life into his previously flaccid member. _Ah, down._ He thought at it, he was sure there wouldn't be enough time to try for a second shot.

_I can't wait, lover._ _What time is it I wonder?_ Feeling like the moment's passed for now, Kari started to look around on the table next to her bed.

Sitting up himself, T.K. looked over across to Kari as she moved things around on the clutterd table. **What are you looking for? **With nothing better to do he began looking through his own table of assorted items.

_Tissues._ She told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he was an idiot for even asking. Spotting a rectangular box underneath a coat she picked it up. _Found them. You should find your's too T.K., you don't wanna lie in your mess all morning do you? And what if a doctor pulls back the sheet and see's it. Hehehehe that would be funny._ Giggling at the conjured image she used a generous amount of tissue papper to clean herself off and the bed cover.

Takeru made a nasty face, not liking that scenario in the least. **Oh please no, gah. That would be bad, I might have to start our campaign with the doctor first if that happened. **Like Kari he also found a box of tissues, next to it he saw his D3 as well, bringing them both on to the bed next to him he cleaned up best he could, paying extra attention to the big white gob on the side. After throwing away the messed up tissues he checked up on his D3. **Hey Hikari, it looks like everyone knows we're awake again **. Indicating the small screen to her with his finger. **Check out the latest message. **

Having made a real mess out of the table in her search for her own missing D3 Kari read the message that her brother left not long ago, leaving a sense of anticipation. _This is it, any minute now we're gonna be swarmed with worried siblings and frantic doctors, ready?_.

**Am I ever, I can't stand another night in this bed, they better let us out **. Gurgle. T.K. placed a hand over his belly as it rumbled, alerting him to the fact that they haven't eaten anything in a real long time. **But first, I gotta eat something! Man, Kari, aren't you starving too? **

_Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry._ Casting a despairing glance at the table she couldn't find anything to eat. _There's nothing over here, is there any food by you?_

After a quick search and coming up empty T.K. answered her back morosely. **Nothing. You'd think that they would leave some sort of food for their patients in case they wake up hungry, we didn't get holed up into some kind of weight loss clinic did we? **He finished half-sarcastically.

The comments coming from her boyfriend were making her giggle. This was another one of those times when he could still act like an average guy despite everything, worrying about his stomach. _Stop thinking with your gut for a second, did you have a dream where you were Patamon, under the bed? _With nothing to do but wait she figured now would be a good time to discuss this strange connection that's formed with their digimon.

Kari's question brought to mind those images that had led to his waking up horny to begin with. In an effort to hopefully divert his thoughts from those tantalising images T.K. paid more attention to the conversation. **Yeah I did, I take it you had the same as Gatomon? It's like we're our digimon and they're us, it's really hard to understand isn't it? **He asked her, finally putting his thoughts that he had concerning their situation out.

_Yeah, it's very strange._ Kari agreed.

Now that the topic had been brought up they spent the rest of the time they had alone, before the others came, to talk about it with each other. Although they were still uncertain about a lot of things they did decide on a few assumptions. First, that their digimon were becoming like an extension of themselves, able to function individually yet at the same time one in the same. Also, that the reason they kept getting so tired as to be falling asleep right after making love each time was that they had not eaten anything in a long time and so had little energy, and they've been able to do thus so far only because they were sharing energy between the four of them so when two were asleep the other two had their energy. T.K. and Kari weren't sure their assumptions were correct or not, but felt better about it having explained it to themselves in a comprehendable way.

For the most part they were going to just continue as though they were still four seperate people, if only for their sanity.

Sometime during their discussion a nurse walked by to check on them, and they were able to talk her into bringing some food. The hospital's food, while bland and unappealing, did serve to provide them with the energy needed. Once the nurse left them alone again Kari wanted to wake up the digimon.

"Hey Gatomon wake up." She called out, leaning over her bed to peer under it. Seeing nothing under there she got back up. "They're not under here, they must be under your bed." She told T.K.

"Hey guys, up and at'em, we got food." T.K. said, looking under his bed spying the two inactive digimon slumbering together, Patamon having one of his wings over Gatomon like a blanket.

The two digimon stirred slightly at the mention of food. "Did someone say food?" Asked Patamon, opening his eyes. His rising movements jostled his partner enough that she woke up into alertness as well.

"Kari!" Gatomon said with emotion as she jumped onto Hikari's bed and into her waiting arms.

"Are you sure this is food T.K.?" Patamon asked him, poking the questionable slop with his front paws.

"That all depends on what you call food Patamon." Takeru told him, jesting lightly. It felt good to excercise a sense of normalty with the friendly banter.

"It can be eaten and give you energy at least." Kari said with a bland look.

Eventually hunger won out and the two of them ravenously finished off every last bit of the meal. No longer starving they all settled down to wait for Jyou.

Very little time passed before Jyou Kido walked through the door. "Hi guys, I came as soon I could when I heard you regained consciousness. How are you feeling?" He asked them. "Do you have a headache, nausea, any aches or pains?"

"We're fine Jyou, nothing feels wrong." Takeru said to him with a smile.

"We were feeling a little weak when we woke up but after having something to eat we're much better now." Kari added.

"That's a good thing, Tai and Matt wouldn't like it if you were hurt. Everyone was really worried about you guys, you know. Your brothers hardly left the room the doctors were thinking about charging them rent." Jyou said jokingly before turning more serious. "So tell me T.K., Kari, what happened to you? All we know is you signaled an emergency, but when Tai found you, both of you were out cold."

T.K. and Kari told Jyou that earlier in the day it happened the younger destined had gone into the Digital World for one of their routine missions of control spire destroying. Everything had been going along as normal, and they soon the spires targeted for the day were gone. Declining to join the others in a victory party at Miyako's family store, they left for Kari's home by themselves.

They didn't tell him about their own little trip or the results of it, having before decided to pretend that the memory from that was wiped from their minds. All Jyou was told was they began to feel very tired and weak suddenly, and collapsed on the sidewalk, and the next thing they were aware of was waking up in this hospital.

As he had no reason to beleive that they would lie to him Jyou readily accepted what he was told. He indulged in some light conversation with them for a few minutes before getting up. "That's my beeper, I'll be right back." He said as he walked out the door.

"What do you think that's about?" Kari asked the room in general.

"I don't know." Admitted T.K.

Gatomon was about to suggest her and Patamon go find him and see what the call was about when he returned. "Sorry about that, that was the front office. Your brother's are here demanding visitation rights. I'm going to go down there and bring them up before they cause a scene." Jyou said as he left the room in brisk stride.

A few moments after he left the room and she were sure he was out of earshot Kari said with a wry look. "It's showtime." Which earned a couple chuckles from the others.

"Patamon." Tk said gaining his attention. "Why don't you and Gatomon go out and get some fresh air?" Since he and Kari were soon to be occupied with answering their siblings concerns and enduring displays of affection, even though they no longer feel much for them, the digimon could spend some more time alone.

"What do you think Kari?" Gatomon asked her human. _It would give me a chance to see if my attacks have changed any._ She just didn't feel the same not knowing if her powers would even work.

"You go on Gatomon, have fun." Kari told her.

With the go ahead given Gatmon and Patamon went out the window and headed to the nearest uninhabited area. While Tk and Kari prepared themselves to meet their anxious brothers.

* * *

To Be Cont'd . . .

**Review Replies**

JyouraKoumi: Thnx for reviewing, glad its cool.

Lord Pata: I hope this chapter is liked by you as well. My distinctions of the characters are really getting chaotic, but it's on purpose... think of them as having MPD somewhat, or.. I dunno im confusin myself. Well thnx for reviewing.

xxNewMikexx: This is considered soon for an update from me, thnx in largely to my getting some nice reviews. Thanks.

NTfoemy: I am actually not well versed in the whole dark digivolving concept. If you could direct me to some links with information about it, then I could give you a clear answer. As for Harry Potter crossing over, I was actually thinking of doing something such as that. That is, making HP one of the dimensions they visit. Maybe give them ideas for using their power. As long as I'm rambling I was also thinkin givin Kari power of darkness, like turn invisible by removing light. Maybe TK gettin some type of emotion manipulation ability... its still in my head changing. Thanks for reviewing, plz review this as well. :)

What I would really like is some feedback on how I could do better dialogue. It always feels forced when I do it. Any other comments are welcome as well. Reviews keep me going.


	11. Chapter 11

Lunarian: I ... Must ... Keep ... Writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, of course. I don't own Dark Ocean or the characters or anything like that... only thing I can lay claim to is my plot and the way I choose to reveal it.

blah- text  
_blah_ thoughts  
blah sound Fx  
_blah_ Kari Telepathy to TK  
**blah **T.K. Telepathy to Kari

--AvatarsOfDarkness--

- -

It was still earling in the day, the sun's rays not yet reaching it's zenith. In a woodland area not far off from the Odaiba hospital a lone squirrel was contentedly nibbling away at an acorn. Completely unaware of the new predators who had just entered the forest.

"Lightning Claw!" Was all the warning the defenseless creature had before a lithe white creature resembling a cat with claw mittens decended upon it, tearing it apart in less then a second with rapid lethal slashes.

In the aftermath of the loud noises brought forth from that swift attack a flock of birds took flight, eager to leave the area and find safety.

"Boom Bubble!" A blast of highly compressed air shot off into the air from the mouth of a creature resembling a hamster with bat-like wings. The projectile screamed into the distance catching the fleeing animals on their unprotected tail end. The attack clipped the wing of one of the birds, perhaps it would live off the kindness of a random child. The other bird caught in the strike was however not so lucky, as the discharge hit full on. Every light and hollow bone within its feathered body instantly shattered like droppeed china and the organs burst out its other side in a gory explosion.

"Nice shot Patamon!" Complimented Gatomon as she observed her lovers' score. Licking her bloodied claws clean she added. "Two birds with one shot."

Watching Gatomon lick her claws like that was beginning to turn the litle orange digimon on. Something about the way she was taking those long sensual licks unconsciously was so erotic. "Thanks, you made quick word of that squirrel yourself." He said, turning the compliment back.

"It was pitifully easy to catch that critter, but it felt good to really use my claws on something. It's been a long time since I last got to shred something up." She said wickedly, remembering some of the things she did while working for Myotismon. The adrenaline pumping thrill of the hunt and the pleasure from a successful kill being a sweet indulgence easily refreshed.

Now after their life changing decision, the taste of the hunt was all the sweeter. No more twinges of guilt for hurting or killing another life. She was able to appreciate the ectasy of eviscerating that squirrel, ending its life and spilling its blood personally, without doubt or conscience.

Not only has her new allegiance helped in her moral dilemmas, but also with the viciousness. Never before had she went into something with such precise malicious intent, and she liked it. Looking at her mate's expression as talked about these malevolent feelings she could see his agreement.

Patamon, too, was developing a taste for the violence. His usual attack has always previously been somewhat of a weak force, nothing like what he was able to fire this day. They couldn't do much with these new dark powers yet, but there was a definite increase in the power of what they already had.

_She is so hot right now._ Was really all that could currently pass through Patamon's awareness at the moment. He was mesmerised by Gatomon's mannerisms, she was like a dark temptress. With that wicked smile as she spoke about maiming and killing, a turn on for him now, his once flaccid dick started reacting getting hard.

Finished licking off her claws the felinous digimon looked at her companion. Seeing him gazing in her direction with a vacant distracted look told her all she needed. _So he's finding my actions sexy huh._ She mused to herself. Thinking of the things they could now do was starting to excite herself as well, and she knew that he would be more then willing to participate. _But he's not focusing on me, can't have that._

Letting her voice drop into a sultry purr she called to him. "Oh Patamon."

It was impossible to ignore **that** voice. Patamon slowly got up off his four paws and stood up, in more ways than one, turning his full attention to the vision of sensuality in front of him. Trying not to let his voice squeak he answered her as his pulse started to quicken. "Yeah Gatomon?"

"Why don't you come on over here and we'll see what else I can lick." She said to him as she turned around and walked around the side of a bush swinging her backside enticingly.

His organ was only a little less then soft. After that invitation and the promise of things to come however, it started to lose its softness at a fast rate, soon it was hard and errect before he had even gotten to where Gatomon had went. Hurrying he eagerly turned the corner bush just as she had.

Laying in wait just beyond her prey's line of sight Gatomon remained still. Set in a position ready to pounce she waited for the right moment, her tail swishing in anticipation. After a few moments she saw his outline through a break in the foilage and just as he entered her view she sprung from her position and striked.

Patamon had only enough time to see a white blur before he was barreld over by an amorous bundle of fur.

Now sprawled out on top of Patamon she vigorously rubbed herself against him, fur to fur. "Ahh yeah.." With her tail she lightly coiled around his member as she moved the rest of her body in tandem with her lover below. Purring with good feelings Gatomon slipped off her mittens and and engaged him in a fierce kiss. "Mmmm."

The winged digimon greatly enjoyed his current position. Pinned underneath his lover, her moaning and rubbing herself against him. He could feel her full warm breasts as she lay on top of him, the nipples poking into his belly fur. "Oh Gatomon, you feel so soft." Running his paws across her breasts, holding a paw against one still and feeling the pulse of her heart. His cock got to its full length, sticking out rigidly with dabs of precum leaking from the tip as it was teased by Gatomon's talented tail.

Taking the lead Patamon rolled then over until he was the one on top after coming up for air from the deep kiss that had lasted since the start. "Didn't you say something about a licking?" He asked huskily. Leaning up off of her he stood up bringing his hard digidick to Gatomon's eye level. "Go ahead." He dared. Just another instance of the more rougher self.

Gatomon could hardly believe the size of his penis, it never seemed to register the other day when they had first mated. _Did I really have all that inside me?_ Reaching out with her right paw she gently took his length and began touching it, smoothing against the shaft, running along under the head and caressing the tip. "How do you like that Pata?" Taking pleasure in how each little touch was making it twitch and jump around.

What Gatomon was doing to Patamon was a tortorous pleasure. He had been close to an orgasm when she was rubbing her lithe body against him, and incidentally creating a delicious spark of friction between his privates and her bottom. Then she stopped and his erection began to flag down slightly, no longer feeling on the edge. Soon he was brought right back when she began to explore him so gently, her light touch once more sending him on to the razors edge, just near the brink. "Ah ah Gata, that... that feels so good." He practically moaned as she moved on to both of her paws, one still lightly stroking his organ while the other started to play with his balls sack.

Taking Patamon's grunts and twitchings as encouragement Gatomon took her other paw and felt along his entire length down to where it went into him. Pushing gently she could feel his testicles and experimentally squeezed.

"Aah.. ow." He cried out in surprise having not been in anyway prepared for that. Something about that special pain brought on by that area just wasn't the same as fighting pain.

Stopping her ministrations she asked him in concern. "Are you alright Pata?" Looking at his briefly pained face didn't set well with everything that was going on. "Did that hurt?"

Patamon found it cute that she would worry so much fom such a little thing. Grasping her right paw in his he soothingly massaged her scar saying gently. "Don't worry Gatomon I'm fine they just aren't meant to be squeezed." Leaning foward he gave her a a soft kiss of love, then with a last pat on her paw he withdrew. "Now where were we?" He said with some humor.

"I don't know, I forgot." She said coyly, then turning around she made as if to leave. "Let's go back."

"Ack, wh-what, leave?" He asked in a confused way. If one had been looking at him at that point they would see an amusing site. A short orange winged digimon standing with a fierce erection looking foward with a pathetic hang-dog expression, only moments away from tears and a quivering lip.

"Got ya!" Yelled Gatomon, turning around she lowered her head and gave a quick lick on his member taking him by surprise. Intrigued by the taste now on the tip of her tongue she started to lick all over his dick, then began to treat his penis like her claws, bathing it long and rough with her tongue.

"Oh Gata that feels... oh." Moaned Patamon as his digimon lover lavished her oral attentions to his digihood.

With the musk of his genitals adding to the flavor she was recieving from licking him like a lolipop, the cat-like digimon was experiencing a heady feeling, an intoxication of the moment. With a sudden sssslup she took the tip of his tool into her mouth and started to suck slowly. Taking a liking to it she took as much in her mouth as she could and continued to suck and lick.

**Deleted-Lemony**

Things progressed to hours of cuddling and loving from that point.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hospital...

* * *

"Who do you think will be the first one to get here?" Kari asked T.K. 

Thinking for a moment he joked. "My money's on your brother, Tai is so overprotective he's probably been sleeping in a tent outside the hospital."

"Oh yeah?" She replied giggling. "Matt's been babying you so long he carries around a bib."

Had he actually cared about his brother anymore that might have hurt his feelings. As things stand the blonde haired boy let out a snort at the thought.

"Wanna make a bet?" He asked. "First brother to reach us first wins, Matt for you and Tai for me."

Taking the challenge she replied. "You're on." With a reflective look she said. "Now what to set the stakes to." Now gaining a devious glint she added. "Loser has to kiss Davis!"

"**What**?" T.K. shouted in shock, his face taking on a bug eyed look.

"Hahaha." Laughed Kari on seeing his expression. Holding her belly in hilarity she choked. "You, haha, should've seen, hehe, your face! Hah hah hah."

Joining his girlfriend in a few laughs he told her with a disgusted look. "Don't joke about that. Ugh!"

Her boyfriends exagerrated face of nausea not helping in restraining the merriment. "Stop, heh, stop... haha. My sides are starting to hurt."

Doing as she wanted he wiped his face of its joking manner. Bringing the matter back to the issue at hand he asked her. "Okay then... seriously do you have an idea for the bet?"

"Well..." Hedged Hikari, drawing it out real long, super enuciating each syllable.

Before Kari had a chance to answer they could hear loud running steps coming from down the hallway. "I'll tell you later." She said giving the bemused boy an impish grin.

Running through the doorway all of a sudden was Kari's brother, Tai. He had sprinted from the front as soon as he jumped ot of his parent's car, not waiting for them he ran straight to the room he knew his little sister to be in. Seeing her sitting up in the bed alert and talking got him teary eyed. He couldn't help himself as he ran over to her side and pulled her into a tight hug. "Kari you're awake." He said with emotion.

_Time to act._ Throwing a really happy expression on her face she returned his hug and worked out some tears of her own. "Tai. don't worry I'm fine." She said to him with her recognized caring tone.

Pulling back from the hug the former leader of the chosen asked her anxiously. "You're really fine Kari? No more sickness or feeling bad or anything? You don't think your gonna throw up do you?" _She's really here and allright._

Giggling she said in an embaressed way. "Tai!" Keeping her smile on she told him. "I feel totally okay."

Still in the big brother the protector mindset he asked her. "Do you need anything, how about I get some food from the cafeteria. Mom and dad are on their way up." He added like its an afterthought. His mind wasn't really on anything except that his little sister was okay again, and how can he keep her that way.

Glad that he had at least stopped hugging her Kari thought of a way to get him away for now. "I'm sorry to worry you Tai, do you think they have any ice cream?"

Given an outlet for all his nervous energy still not used up in his dash to the room Tai took it without delay. "I'm sure they do, I'll be right back."

Sometime during Taichi's reunion with his sister Matt had come in quietly.

He walked in the room silently, avoiding the Kamiya family reunion. Matt gave a 'happy to see you' smile to his little brother then came up to the bedside and stood with an awkward air. "Hey T.K. how are ya?"

Not to be outdone by Kari's acting and sure he's gonna have to get used to it T.K. put on his best 'I'm a saint' face and responded to his aloof brother warmly. "Hi Matt, I'm doing good. I just wish we knew what happened. Is mom coming?"

"Yeah dad called me and said he was gonna meet up with here and then they were coming over." Matt said, knowing how his bro liked it when the whole family was together.

The day passed in a whirlwind of activity. Kari and T.K.'s were drowned in family togetherness as their siblings and parents both respectively expressed great concern and relief that they were well once more.

Their parents acted as parents would be expected to in such a situation. Lots of crying and hugging the unfortunate children, and asking them how they are.

Matt and Tai when they were alone with the kids asked them it there was anything they remembered further that they didn't want to share with the parents. They were told the same story that the doctors and Joe were told, that the kids were simpling walking home and collapsed suddenly.

Eventually Gatomon and Patamon came back and were subjected to the same treatment. In private the digimon related to their partners how their attack testing turned out. How the abilities they possessed gained a more lethal edge, and that further experimenting should be held off until this new dark surge settles down more.

As the day turned into night the children were released and allowed to return home, leaving throngs of stupefied doctors behind them. Tai sent out an email to everybody updating them to the situation and invited everyone to his house the next day to meet up.

To Be Cont'd . . .

**Review Replies**

xxnewmikexx: Thanks for reviewing. Not exactly 'soon' for an update I know... what can I say, I'm just not fast. I'm gonna be posting to ficwad also, so in addition to DHZ and adultfanfiction you can get it uncut there as well.

Lord Pata: Always good to be hear you like it.

JyouraKoumi: Thank you.

NTfoemy: Thanks a bunch. You raise a great many good points. I like the idea of T.K. being able to influence others with despair. As for a sword or weapon I haven't given much though to the possibilities yet. I can't write by planning things out far in advance, I can only go one chapter at a time.

MellyRox: Thank you, I hope you'll like this as well.

Blackbard: True if I wanted to constrain myself into set places. I'm not even sure what I mean..

Gamer: Oo!

Donya: Oh yea I definitely want to show them having a dark side. Thnx.

smoondigiboy: Thank you.

darknesscommand: My history is good? Thats good to know, if it means what i think it does, thanx.


	12. Adjustments

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, of course. I don't own Dark Ocean or the characters or anything like that... only thing I can lay claim to is my plot and the way I choose to reveal it.

blah- text  
_blah_ thoughts  
blah sound Fx  
_blah_ Kari Telepathy to TK  
**blah **T.K. Telepathy to Kari

--AvatarsOfDarkness--

- Adjustments -

The world consisted of shades of gray and white. A lone figure stood looking off into a distant direction as if in wait for something. His short blonde hair moved freely by a strange wind that only affected his hair. As his hair shifted around, random strands began to slightly lengthen and darken in color. His face, once serene as if enjoying the gentle breeze, began a slow transformation into a hateful glare.

Out of the wispy aether a second form began to materialize. The new shape was in the appearance of an older boy with a striking resemblance to the first. His hair slightly longer in proportion, he seemed to be an older relation to the figure. The taller person looked to the changing individual with a happy expression that soon turned to stark terror.

The glaring boy now held out his hand in front in a gripping pose. Immediately after, a long sword appeared in his steady hands looking as if it had always been there. It gleamed in an unsettling way. The blade was blood red with a core of liquid onyx running through the length like veins in a body. His face was now set in a vicious image, further emphasized by his hair that was now half dark. He held himself in an aggressive stance, looked to be ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

He seemed to need no reason as with a nasty grin he swung the sword into a high arc and jabbed it into the direction of the other person. At speeds almost beyond visibility hundreds of red and black beams of light shot from the tip of the weapon impacting onto the person that stood before him. As he watched the other's once hopeful and cheerful expression melt into one that was fearful and full of despair, a great feeling of joy spread through him. He was taking pleasure in this. With a glance to his sword, still vibrating as if a beating heart, he knew how to have more fun.

In seconds he cleared the space between the two and with a swift movement cleaved the fool's arm clean off. His sword cut through flesh and bone easier then paper and torrents of blood gushed from the hole where an arm used to be, staining all it fell upon with its crimson intensity. With the sticky red fluids covering his body and sword he proceeded to hack and slash with complete abandon. Wielding the sword with both hands he swung it back and forth again and again, mutilating the body with an ecstatic look on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida Yamato crept into Takaishi Takeru's room as he reflected on recent events. It was amazing in retrospect how something could happen that completely snowballed out of one to many other things.

Firstly his little brother got dangerously sick and no one could do anything to help. His mother and father ended up spending lots of time together sharing in their grief or consoling one another. He himself, couldn't find an outlet for his sadness and turned to drinking when not sleeping. Just when he was afraid that his bro would never get up again, he was revived and miraculously all better. It defied the medical community and raised so many questions but he was just happy to have his brother back.

Now that his family was whole again his growing depression cleared up like magic. Dubiously Tk hadn't seemed as happy as he thought he would be. Matt knew it was like his dream to have all his loved ones together again. His mother and father had been happy with each other lately and hadn't shown any signs of starting up the old fights. _Then why is Takeru so withdrawn?_ Matt couldn't figure it out, it had to be some type of side effect of that illness. He prayed it didn't come back and was just a passing phase.

He hated to wake Tk up when he was sleeping so peacefully, but his mother told him to tell Takeru their breakfast was ready. He didn't see Patamon anywhere with a quick look around, not that it was hard to miss the little guy since he could fit just about anywhere. _I wonder what he is dreaming about,_ Matt wondered, considering the angelic smile he was sporting. He let out a put upon sigh. "Oh well, it can't be helped." Leaning over he shook his brother's slumbering form through the blankets as he repeatedly called him. "Tk wake up."

Surprisingly it did not take long at all before Tk woke up. After about four or five repetitions of the shaking his eyes snapped open and he jumped up like a person doused in ice water. Not quite the reaction he had been looking for._So much for the gentle approach._ "Easy there man, take it easy." Matt said to soothe him down. A second later he could see him looking more alert and awake. "You looked like you were having some dream there Tk. You thinking about a certain camera wearing girl?" He asked with a suggestive lead off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up from a great dream was not something Tk wanted to do. Unfortunately he was left with no choice when his older brother shook him awake. The abrupt transition from dream to being awake hit him harder then usual causing him to jerk around erratically for the first few moments until his thinking caught up with himself. Sadly it seemed that whatever it was he was dreaming about would remain out of reach thanks to his not remembering any of it. Only the residual feelings of happiness remained.

That happiness was fast fading as his annoying brother started to tease him about Kari. Even before his metamoprhosis those antics would bother him. Now those same actions left him wishing for something sharp to get stabby with. Pushing all murderous thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment he replied rather heatedly. "No, Matt! I wasn't dreaming about Kari just now."

"Oh, so you usually do then?" Matt teased him, the unsaid threat ignored.

_Of all the ... damn evil annoying brothers, I will have my revenge._ Getting really fed up with his brother Tk kept hitting him with the pillow and telling him."Get out and leave me alone!"

"Fine, but get up and eat. Mom made fried eggs and miso soup and it'll get cold." He heard Matt say just before shutting the door. Taking a moment to think about the day ahead Tk wondered what new things it would bring. _Time to start the pieces of the plan. Which means I have to be, ugh, nice to them again._ Sighing in resignation the newly minted agent of darkness got up ready to start the day.

He went through the motions attempting to set up a pattern to follow for the days to come. His efforts were mediocre at best.Playful banter with his brother, just like earlier when he was woken up except now he didn't let that anger get the best of him. Smiles given to the parents as he pretended he was happy they were all around. Tk realized these violent urges had to be controlled or released somehow before they got to out of control.

Now seated at the table eating breakfast Tk could feel his calm reassert itself. Apparently whatever he had dreamt caused him to act pretty harsh. Much more volatile then under regular circumstances.

Talk was kept at a minimum while everyone ate, a small fortune that he was very grateful for. He had just taken a bite from his toast when his girlfriend opened a connection._Hey TK._

The simple act of talking to Kari went a long way towards cheering him up. Suddenly he found it easier to throw out those smiles his family were expectant of. **Hey Kari, what are you doing?** His mental voice slightly upbeat.

A definite sigh of boredom answered his question. _Nothing much. Tai is still spending every free moment he can to smother me in what he thinks is consideration. He keeps asking me how I am or If I feel sick, and if there is anything I would like. I'm running out of things to send him away to fetch for me. It's a good thing I got to start out to school soon or I'd snap and put him down like a dog. He certainly has been acting like one._

Those words so cold would have once seemed out of place. With the way things were changing Tk found them funny and tempting. Only some what jokingly he said to her. **Whoah harsh there. Better yet threaten to neuter him. With a sharp knife at hand for emphasis. A few well placed words and you could get him to wet himself.** He had trouble holding in the laugh that wanted to escape when picturing Tachi cowering before his little sister as she stalked him predatorily with a wicked knife and even wickeder grin. The only thing that stopped him from breaking out into a hearty chuckle was the looks and questions it would attract. Even so however he couldn't hold in a snort that he disguised as a cough.

Nancy Takaishi looked at her son in concern. "Are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine mom." He assured her. "Just got a little food down the wrong tube thats all." He smiled at her briefly to show there was nothing wrong.

"You should chew your food more slowly Tk. You have plenty of time to get to school." His mother told him.

While wondering where she got the idea that he was rushing, he said. "Yes mother." In the tone most kids save for when parents are getting on their nerves and they just would like things dropped. Anything to shut her up.

Hikari meanwhile had been giggling in their minds conversation. _Hahaha or lock him in a kennel. You're so lucky Matt leaves you alone._

Kari was really outdated on how things where in his house Tk realized. Understandable since it wasn't even more then a week past when Yamato would only be around for the barest time, more worried about his rock band and trying to score with Sora. With a bark of laughter he filled her in on how things were these days. **Hah I wish! I haven't been left alone since we got back. Every time I turn around I got to deal with either Matt or the folks. Matt is constantly checking on me while trying to seem like he isn't, and he comes up with the lamest reasons like asking where something is only to lead into asking how I am. On the other side I have mom and dad who make a point to be seen talking together every time I see them and hassle me to join them in talking.**

Kari expressed just how sympathetic she was by teasing him. _Aww, you poor baby._

**You're all heart Hikari.** He deadpanned to her. **That does remind me about something that happened this morning. I was having some kind of dream, I don't know what, but Matt woke me up from it and I couldn't control myself at first.** He figured having another's perspective might help him sort things out. It wouldn't be the first time she saw something in a different way then he did.

_What do you mean you couldn't control yourself, did you attack him? _Her words were accompanied by feelings of confusion and slight worry.

He was quick to assuage any such fears. **No, no ... Nothing that bad. I felt incredibly angry and hatred towards him. I screamed and yelled at him as I tried to knock him away with my pillow.**

He was answered with Kari's amused giggles. _Is that all silly? I yell at Tai all the time when he wakes me up. Sometimes me and Gatomon team up on him when that happens. Taichi's taken to wearing a cup as protection because of one time I really let him have it straight to his balls. It was really funny hearing him trying to explain to Agumon why he was talking like a girl._ To think she never told him that little tidbit before, and that it was before all this change. She really was more vicious then he gave her credit for.

Tk felt a nudge was definitely in order. **Isn't that some kind of unwritten rule that little sisters beat up their elder brothers?**

All he got in reply was an indignant _Where did you get that idea?_

Being called to explain his thoughts left him stumped. **I honestly don't know. But anyway, I'm almost never loud or rude like that. If anything it would have been me being the morning person waking everyone else up. What really got to me though was that I couldn't stop fantasizing about hurting him very badly. I couldn't feel anything but a need for bloodshed until just a few minute ago.**

That slight worry was back again._Oh that is bad._ It then came across as determined, pushing away the worry. _You're probably still adjusting._

A feeling of doubt crept into Tk. **Have you had these feelings too?** He could always be making a big deal out of nothing. Kari might not see it as anything worth mentioning.

Those hopes were dashed by the tentative reply he got. _Not so much, no. Me and Gatoman were entertaining the thought of throwing Tai out the balcony window if he didn't let up, but that was just fanciful thinking. We didn't seriously think about doing it._

_Great, I'm the only one losing his mind._ Seeing as there would be no solution gained from further speculating on it he changed the subject. **Patamon's still asleep here. I'm headed to school now, see you there.**

The mental equivalent of a hug was given to him as she closed down the connection. _See you later Tk. Gato says she'll swing by your place to meet Patamon in a bit to hang out while we're at school._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later in the day just after school had let out for Tk, Kari and the rest. Ken still had to remain after due to some prior engagements and Iori needed to finish up some chores at his home. Miyako and Daisuke invited Takeru and Hikari to go for a small outing to the park to hang out. Koushiro had, according to them, notified them that all the data pointed to a pause with the struggle in the digital world.

Miyako had suggested that they all hold a small celebration in honor of the recovered children. Daisuke had been all for that, as he told them all that any reason to hold a party was fine with him. This brought things to where they were now.

Takeru and Hikari were seated on one side of a park bench and on the other was Dai and Miya. They each had a plate of pizza and an a can of soda.

It became immediately apparent that it was a poorly conceived idea. Tk and Kari weren't feeling particularly talkative and this brought on a feeling of awkwardness with any conversations being stilted. The only thing the other two could think about was the strange illness their friends suffered. Miyako as the sincere person she was could tell that the two recovering kids had a lot on their minds so she didn't push things, just let them be. Not much time passed before the little get together just had to end, it only lasted as long as it took to finish eating the food.

"Thanks for trying to cheer us up guys." Tk said. He stood up to throw his trash away, getting ready to depart.

"You both seemed to be in your own world today." Miyako commented. When even Daisuke mentioned in passing to her earlier how Tk and Kari seemed to be down in the dumps, then you know its a problem.

Dai looked to his blond haired friend with a moderately concerned look. "You are always so cheerful and upbeat that its annoying TS. Whats the deal?" An unhappy Takeru just seemed somehow wrong. He didn't understand what the problem was either. If he was feeling down and someone bought him some pizza that would lift his spirits.

"I'm sorry Miyako we're just not feeling well today. Let's get everyone together in a few days and try this again, I really appreciate the thought." Hikari told Miyako with an apologetic tone. _Tk really needs to work on his acting._ She thought. What she told the other children wasn't a lie either, she really did think that her and Tk weren't feeling well. The massive mood swings and intermittent bouts of unfocused rage played havoc on keeping up pretenses.

"Yeah me too." Agreed Tk. Together he and Kari left the picnic area of the park leaving behind two bummed out children.

After walking together for awhile along a worn travel path through the parks woods Kari turned to her companion with a thoughtful look. "You know Tk ... we need to find something to do with all this negative energy we feel." Sometime during the course of the day she was able to get a feel for what Tk was talking about. There was this feeling of malevolent power that crept up when dealing with others. Numerous times throughout the day she found herself imagining gruesome fates for the teachers.

The former child of hope knew that his girlfriend was right. He even agreed that something had to be done, and simply waiting whatever it was out wasn't enough. It frustrated him how all his thoughts seemed to go in a circle not landing on an answer that fit. "What can we do? It's not like we can just go out and find some random person to test out our aggressions on." Having no idea for how to do whatever it is they need to do, he would probably end up looking like a fool. He pictured himself walking up to a nameless individual and thrusting his hand out while yelling 'Hand of Fate' only for nothing to happen except turning into a complete joke. _That's totally not an attractive idea._

The thrill of doing something appealed to Kari. "Can't we?"

A sense of anticipation began to brew within Tk. "Maybe not on another human but Daemon did say we now have powers apart from the digimon."

Kari wondered about that. "We haven't been able to experience anything like Gatomon and Patamon do when they use their attacks." Thanks to the strangeness of being one with their digimon partners when they focus on it, they had practice in understanding how it felt to do a digimon attack.

He liked that idea, it would be much better doing this with no witnesses and said as much to her. "Do you think if we went somewhere isolated and let go, no more restraining ourselves, we'll find a way to use that power?"

"Then we could discover any abilities we might have."

Tk was getting hopeful again. "Gatomon and Patamon experimented a bit yesterday out in the woods. Maybe if we do that we can figure something out ourselves."

Kari took a moment to contemplate what the digimon were doing right now. Concentrating on Gatomon she was able to share conscious with her for a few seconds to learn what she needed. "They are talking with the other digimon right now so we don't have to worry about being seen." Grabbing onto her boyfriend she said. "C'mon Tk lets go."

Setting plan to action they walked off of the traveled path and into the woods. Their extensive outdoor survival experiences aided them in feeling secure while going deeper into the forest. Together hand in hand they went past the trees and foliage that could be seen from the outside. Soon the forest wildlife could be seen if one looked hard enough. It was deemed a good enough distance so they stopped.

Now, hidden far among the trees, Tk looked to Kari with a frown. "Okay we're alone, but what now?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Cont'd . . .

Lunarian: This chapter was lacking in the sexual antics department. That is because I cut the chapter off, I'm having trouble getting into the right mindset for that type of writing at the moment. So I'm posting what I have.

**Review Replies**

Ntfoemy: I know you say I shouldn't rush but I bet a year for an update was too long huh? I have no excuse. I thank you greatly for the reviews you've given me. To be honest my entire extent of knowledge or thoughts on dark digivolving starts and ends with Agumons tainted change into Skullgreymon. My darkness is less the viral digimon type and more evil of any being. Sorry now I'm confusing myself ... well I hope you like what I've written at any rate.

JyouraKoumi: Thnx

Sacred Dust: I think in some instances you complain of OOC is actually the author describing things in third person, not the characters thoughts themselves. I change the names between americanized and japan version sometimes treating the english name as a nickname. Funny, I like my first chapter the least. Their romance wasn't done fast, it was over several months, it was just the reader enters in at the culmination stage. You're a strange one, the digimon section is practically a garuntee for a fic to be furry. Obviously not your cup of tea, but I got 44 reviewers who disagree with you so I'm satisfied.

Darkness command: Wow haha, your idea of Kari turning into some kind of necromancer is intriguing. Maybe I can save that idea for later to use as an Omake.

Kagura of the Wind: Thanks I appreciate your help. Is that information from those newer series? My story goes under the assumption only up to the second season existed, since at the time of creating the idea that was all I had seen.

Shire Folk: Its funny, I have the ideas for the ultimate result of the decievings. I just have trouble with the implementation. The jilted conversation I have Tk Kari and Dai and Miya have here is kind of how I feel typing it out. Your ideas for weapon is interesting, I kind of used it to shape Tk's dream scene here. The invisible and despair idea are gold as well. Yeah there will be no redemption here, this story is purely for their bad side.


End file.
